New Life
by xCatJoness
Summary: After losing her mother and moving to a new school, Alex Russo is settling into Hogwarts better than she predicted. But will her bright expectations be nothing but hope as a dark sorcerer returns to vanquish any traitor that crosses his path?
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, so, new story. I'm not sure how it'll work out, but I hope you guys like it. Review if you'd like more, I have an idea for this story… sort of. ;) thanks!**

I watched as my father struggled to carry the last few boxes up the porch, but before I had time to get up and help, my soon-to-be step-mom, Kim, had already shot out of the front door, giving him a helpful hand as he shot her a smile. I sighed, glancing away. I still hadn't gotten over the anguish I felt for my father, once he announced to my brothers and I, how he would be getting married to a woman at the office—a woman I feel like I don't know, even though she had been living with us for the past four months.

At that moment, it was bad enough that I had to cope with the thought of leaving America, the country I had grown up in, after Kim was informed that she was being promoted, and should immediately transfer to somewhere in London.

They disappeared through the door, as I was left alone in the cold air. I should probably get used to British weather. The thick fog in the wind constantly hovered over the damp pavements, as showers of rain poured over the street of Private Drive, our new home, ever so often.

"Alex." My eldest brother, Charlie, called, his eyes searching as he stood in the doorframe, not realising that I wasn't so far away.

I stood up, startling him. He placed a hand on his chest, steadying his breathing. "You scared me." He chuckled.

I shot him a weak smile, before pushing past him and heading inside our new house. I know I shouldn't be against him; he was just upset about the change as I was. Our mom had died a year ago, we were forced to move to a completely different country, as a new motherly figure barged her way through our family, expecting us to form a bond of her so suddenly. It was a lot to take in, in between such an approximate amount of time.

I heard him close the door behind us, as the weak frame shook on the hinges. The house was so torn apart, you could hear the faint wind breathe up the holes in the scratched walls. I could hear Kim and my father decorating the living room, as tins of paint were toppling on the floor, and worn out tape was being scraped off cardboard boxes.

Kevin, my other older brother, helped me in the kitchen with his unreliable cooking skills, as I heated a grilled chicken in the modern oven. Once the meat was cooked, served along with a dirty salad, the living room had already improved. The five of us ate around the dining table, the silence begged for conversation, that all of us lacked to imply. The only attempt of a conversation, was Charlie's leaving, after he and Kevin bickered over who would get the bigger bedroom. I excused myself after finishing only half of my meal, before taking the dish back inside the kitchen to wash it.

Ten minutes later, I could hear my father and Kim continue to decorate. I wasn't quite in the mood to help, so I wobbled up the screeching staircase and immediately shot inside the plain bathroom, leaning back on the bathtub as I allowed myself to bawl. When it had gotten to the time when I knew I looked a mess, my eyes were puffy and hot as my sleeve was drenched with drying tears, I pushed myself away from the bathroom, heading for the bedroom that I chose to be mine.

My window had the perfect view of the entire street. I saw a woman, with shoulder length brunette hair, a pointed nose, tight lips and pale skin, chatting obnoxiously to her neighbour over the garden fence. Their scrawny fingers were rudely pointed at the moving truck that directed us here, as frowns were playing on their horse-like features. I rolled my eyes. Great, such a marvellous equation this has turned out to be; not only have I moved half way across the world, but my neighbours are nothing but middle-aged gossipers. I'm sure they would get along with Kim, very well.

I heard a patter trail across the floor, as Daisy, my border collie, scattered through my room, jumping on my unstable bed with a creek. She seemed to be the only person who fully understood how I felt, during the entire move. I ran my fingers through her ruffled, warm, fur, as her eyes sparkled up at me, her wet tongue foolishly falling out of her mouth. I knew that look; it was the look of plead.

I chuckled, finding her leash in one of the boxes, my brothers probably brought up for me. I strapped it around her thick neck, before running down the stairs with her close behind.

"I'm taking Daisy for a walk," I called into the airy house, as I swung open the front door and walked out, not giving them a chance to respond as it shut tight behind me.

The evening weather was thick and mild, as I automatically threw my brown curls up into a loose ponytail, hoping the fresh layer of sweat on the back of my neck would evaporate.

I had no idea where to take her. Daisy loved walks, even if they were in a new neighbourhood; she was a constant happy dog, with warm eyes and a wagging tail. She galloped beside me as we strolled down the street. I felt eyes stare holes into my back—probably the neighbours, taking a first look at the new family that had moved in.

All the houses were the same on Private Drive; same leaky roof, same primary colour front door, same tinted windows, same narrow driveway, same red-bricked walls and same luminous garden fronts; I frowned at it's boredom, it was such a mirrored street, I would be lucky to return to my rightful home, instead of accidently cruising through a stranger's house, not realising my mistake. Now that would be the cherry-on top of the disastrous cake.

We came across a small park, that was just in the middle of the estate. I noticed a group of five boys, probably a year older or so, surrounding the swing set, unhealthily breathing in the nasty stench of tobacco as they each held a cigarette.

I silently opened the gate and went inside. I didn't feel like encountering with them, so I kept my distance, heading towards the slide. I knew this wasn't such a great walk for Daisy, but I clearly wasn't in the mood and she didn't seem to mind. I sat at the bottom of the cold-metalled slide, watching as Daisy sat beside my feet, her eyes warily watching the group of boys, who were now idiotically laughing.

I was staring down at the floor, when I saw a pair of Nike trainers step beside me. I looked up; A beefy boy was looking down at me, through his watery blue eyes. Acne covered his pudgy pink face, as he smugly stood with his chubby hands in his pockets. His gold hair seemed to be glued to his egg-head with thick sweat that covered the top of his brow. I almost frowned in disgust—I wasn't interested in the football player type of guys, and this one was definitely a creep.

"Hey there," he smirked.

"Hi." I smiled politely, glancing away, wishing he'd leave. His friends had turned silent behind his shoulder. I heard him sigh with frustration.

"You new around here?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied awkwardly, not looking at him in the eye.

"There's no need to be rude," he spat. "I only came over here to welcome you to Private Drive. And maybe offer a hanging out some time?" He smiled, thinking that he had a chance. His friends were laughing hysterically now, thinking it was the funniest matter in the world.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not interested." I nervously said, standing and moving to leave him. I wasn't really tempted to stay and the atmosphere wasn't comforting. He forcefully grabbed my arm, his grip tightening on my skin. The feeling of his touch sent an unpleasant chill to thrive up my spine. Daisy lunged for the boy; forcing him to let me go, but because I had a good hold on her leash, she couldn't reach him.

I felt my cheeks burn, I was embarrassed at this boys' forwardness. I tried to prevent myself from looking uneasy. "Stay away from me." I threatened, trying to sound strong; he was far bigger than me and I was outnumbered. But the shakiness in my voice denied to fade away. Daisy was growling menacingly now, and if the boy didn't let go, it would leave me with no choice but to unleash her on him. He dropped my arm as his eyes switched to a barking Daisy. He didn't look affected at all by her, even if she was bearing all her sharp teeth. He seemed distracted by something that was over my shoulder, as his unattractive eyes narrowed into a despised glare.

"Come on, Dudley!" Laughed one of his friends. "Leave the skank alone. Jason's got more vodka from the corner-shop. Let's—Oh great, here's your weirdo cousin!"

I didn't look over my shoulder to see who they were all staring at. I stumbled back, still humiliated at how he grabbed me, as it sent atrocious memories to flash back into my mind. I whacked into something hard, my cheeks flushed, as I walked around them, not bothering to see who I bumped into, nor to say sorry. I tried my best pulling Daisy away, as she continued to snarl; she wasn't usually the aggressive type, but I knew she took an immediate disliking to this Dudley boy. I wanted to get back home, I was far too embarrassed about my chaotic impression to care that Daisy hadn't had a proper walk; although she seemed stressed out enough.

When I got back home, all downstairs lights were off, as the gloomy lampshade on the upstairs landing was faintly glowing. I unhooked Daisy's leash, and she immediately made her way towards her bed on the patio kitchen floor, sprawling out her all fours before falling on the cotton bed; exhausted. I locked the front door, before making way to bed, myself.

When I stepped foot inside my simple room, I whipped out my wand from my boot, almost forgetting that it was there, as I waved it around in the air;

"Old room fade away, as a brighter one replaces the decorating that's cheap, let the room renew to something tasteful, so I can have my goodnight's sleep."

The boxes that were laying untouched on the floor, all emptied as my old gatherings from my last bedroom, flew on to empty shelves and closets. The white splintered wooden floor, transformed into a warm Sapphire carpet, as the stained wallpaper modified to a light purple paint. I smiled as the smell of stale dust altered and a pleasant fresh smell of lemon and ginger replaced the awful stench. My bed grew a few inches wider, as the unstable metalled bars renewed to firm wooden legs.

I smiled; I loved magic.

I crawled into fresh, silk sheets, after changing into my flannel pyjama's, already feeling sleep fall over. But what I didn't know was, as my eyes were fluttering closed, someone with vivid green eyes was watching me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope this chapter is ok. I didn't know what to think of it..?**

The next morning, I awoke to the beams of freshen sun that strode through my half-open blinds. I groaned, throwing the duvet off my body, as I stretched my relaxed limbs. I stepped out of bed, and got dressed; deciding with a frilly black shirt and jeans. I smoothed out my tangled hair with a comb, and after minutes of no accomplishment, I threw it up into a bun before heading downstairs.

The smell of burning toast came from the kitchen, as Kim waved away deep smoke with an oven-mitt. My father met me at the bottom of the stairs, his clothes printed with splashes of paint.

"The living room done yet?" I asked him.

"Almost." He smiled, his hazel eyes looking tired. I honestly couldn't understand why he didn't flash the living room into something better with his wand, instead of wasting his time by hand. We both walked into the kitchen, where Kim was attempting to make a decent breakfast; but only managing to waste several pieces of bread with burnt markings.

A sour look spread across her face once she saw me, but that look soon disappeared when my father entered behind me. She smiled, sliding an arm around his waist. "Breakfast, dear?" She cooed.

He glanced over at the counter, which was plastered with splotches of butter and marmalade. He shot me an amused look. "Um.. Lexi?" he called me with the pet name only he could use.

"I'm on it," I laughed, swiping away Kim's mess with a dishrag before slipping new pieces of bread into the toaster. Kim had always been an awful cook; but no one had the guts to face her lip after they told her.

Kim stormed into the living room with a pout, and my father guiltily followed her, begging for her forgiveness over something so stupid. After I spread the butter over the crisped bread, I set the five slices on a clean plate on the counter to cool down, before grabbing a piece myself and walking out the front door with my sketchpad and pencil.

I took a seat on the rocking bench on our front porch, before opening my sketchpad and scanning over my last drawing that was yet to be completed. It was my mother; Janette Evans. People told me there was a resemblance between us, and as I got older, I began to notice it more. I owned multiple pictures of her in my shoebox up in my bedroom, but I felt like she needed to be remembered in more of a creative way, not just in moving wizardry photos that replayed the same scene after a few seconds.

I highlighted the roots of her hair lightly with the pencil, before I felt a pair of eyes stare through my face. I looked around, and my eyes met a pair of striking green ones. Dudley Dursley, the meaty boy I met yesterday, owned the house across the street (I saw him eventually swagger home after many gulps of beer) but the boy who sat on their front garden, was definitely not the disrespectful gorilla I had bombarded with yesterday. He had short messy black hair and round glasses, maybe he was the same age as me, I wasn't sure, I was too busy staring at his piercing eyes. I bit my lip, ignoring him as I returned to my work. But the feeling of a laser stare was somewhat distracting.

"Can I help you?" I automatically yelled, my eyes enlarging at the tone of rudeness that slipped out with my words; I hung my head. Not giving him another glance, I rose from the rocking swing and made my way towards the front door, it was bad enough to pick a fight with one Dursley, but another? Before my hand reached the door knob, I slipped over my feet, colliding with the wooden floor of our porch.

I groaned, holding the side of my head in my hand as I sat up. I saw him run across the street and up the path towards our house. As he drew closer, I noticed that he was fairly tall and a few freckles were sprinkled across his face. I tried gulping away the lump that throbbed in my dry throat, as my palms were showered with sweat. He climbed up the small steps, before leaning down beside me. "Are you ok?" He asked in clear voice, his cool breath hitting my blushing cheeks. He stared at me, innocently; his dazzling emerald eyes were filled with intensity.

I sat there, returning the stare, the pain in my head erasing from my mind. My hands felt numb, as the hairs on the back of my neck tingled. I wanted to speak, but I wasn't sure if I could. A playful smile was on his face.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter." He introduced in a warm voice. I realised then how stupid I must've looked; karma haunted me after I was so rude to the kind boy. The lump in my throat was increasing; I felt as though I could choke on it—although I'm sure that would be less embarrassing than sitting on the floor with a stranger, as my pale cheeks pinked for no reason at all.

"Potter?" I cocked my head. He instantly flinched at the sound of his surname and for a brief moment, I swore a flicker of worry shone in his excited eyes, but I shook my head. "I thought you lived with the Dursley's?"

He gave me a crooked smile. Looking…almost relieved? Yet again I was terrible with reading facial expressions, so I was probably wrong. "Petunia Dursley is my aunt. I'm just living with them until I go back to school after summer."

I debated whether to ask him (out of curiosity) which school he attended, before sealing my mouth shut with my hand, probably looking even more foolish. I couldn't control myself around this boy; I felt comfortable, yet somehow nervy. I felt like a ragdoll as his warm hands grabbed hold of my forearms, as he swiftly pulled me up to my feet. As soon as he stepped away, I felt my knees wiggle like jelly before I slowly fell back to the floor, but his fast reflexes stepped in, as he slithered his arms around my waist, helping me steady my balance.

I attempted an apologetic smile, but it turned out as a slight grimace. He hastily stepped back, unravelling his arms from my waist slowly, his green eyes cautiously watching my every move. When the few tears that the easing pain had brought were blinked away, I noticed that he was staring at the floor in awe. I followed his gaze, to notice my sketchpad, which had flipped open during my fall, it had coincidentally landed on the page which I had drew my mother.

"Did you do this?" He asked, bending over to pick up my book as he brought it closer to his face, examining the picture.

I bit my lip; I wasn't the one to brag, in fact, no one in my family had come across my sketchpad. Art was my guilty pleasure, my own little secret that nobody knew about. But I guess it's all ruined now that I met Harry. "Yes." I replied, careful to not come across as bitter when gently taking the sketchpad away from his hold.

He gave me the same crooked smile as before, causing my stomach to tangle in a knot. "You're really good," he complimented.

"Thank you." I smiled, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Who was that lady in the picture? She's beautiful." He told me. I smiled at him, it wouldn't be the first time someone had told me that my mother did have a pretty face.

"My mother." I said in a calm voice, fighting back the tears that itched the back of my eye. I bit my lip and blinked rapidly. Thankfully, he hadn't noticed the change in my voice.

"She looks like you," he nodded. "So, what's your name?" He grinned at me.

"Oh—uh—yeah. Alex. Alex Russo." I tucked my sketchpad beneath my arm, to free a hand for him to shake. Oh gosh, why would he want to shake my hand? He probably thinks I'm such a freak, the poor boy most likely wants to leave. But surprisingly, his soft hand shook mine.

He smiled at me, his eyes watching my teeth graze my bottom lip. I tucked a strand of hair that fell from my ponytail behind my ear. "Thanks." I said to him. "For helping me up."

"No problem." He smiled. "I just hope you're ok."

I felt something at the back of my throat vibrate. I squinted my eyes and returned the smile. "Yeah. Just peachy." I squeaked.

"I was planning to come over here, anyway. My aunt wanted to invite the new family over for a welcome dinner. Do your family have any plans for tonight, at six o'clock?" He raised an eyebrow.

I didn't know whether to agree or not; my family could have plans, I wouldn't know, I spent most of my time sulking in my bedroom. But I did want to see Harry again. "Sure. That would be great."

"Awesome," he breathed, giving me that crooked smile that was becoming familiar; definitely a smile that was growing on me. "See you later then, Alex." He nodded, before turning away as I watched him walk back to the Dursley home.

(**)

After that, any clock that ticked was my companion for that day. I watched impatiently as time took a while to get through the hours. It was only eleven in the morning when I met Harry, seven hours before our dinner reservations with the Dursleys; I was only going because Harry was there, if it wasn't for him, I'd want the distance between I and Dudley to be as large as possible. My family seemed pleased at the invitation; my father wanted a break from painting, my brothers agreed to go after I mentioned food, and Kim was just relieved that she didn't have to cook tonight.

I was already ready by half past four. After a steamy shower, my natural curls were brushed passed my shoulders, as I slipped on a flowered tank top, with a light blue cardigan, jeans and ballet flats. Daisy was laying on my bed, her eyes confusedly watching my unusual happy behaviour; I had been so grumpy since the move, I think everyone forgot that I could smile.

I wanted time to fly, so I grabbed Daisy's leash off my bedroom desk and hooked it around her neck, leading her down the stairs. The evening was chilly as the breeze was as empty as my mind. My eyes automatically glanced at the Dursley home, eager to find Harry's forest eyes peek from behind the blinds, or his face to appear from the front door. I blushed, turning away; I sounded a crazed child.

I walked a few laps around the park, before noticing Daisy's breath raise from her gaping mouth, her chest panting, tiredly. "Oh, sorry girl," I muttered. The sky was a light navy, it had blossomed from the darkening orange that the clouds were painted as I left the house; I hadn't noticed dark creeping closer. The watch on my wrist just ticked past, 6;05. I rushed back home, careful to not break a sweat, not wanting to smell stingy in front of Harry. It was bad that my first impression was mortifying enough.

I arrived at the porch at 6;07, finding a key beneath the mat as a note was clipped on to the fridge—my father informing me how they had already left for the Dursley's and for me to join them once I got home.

Daisy was breathing heavily on her bed, as her warm eyes were shut closed. I chuckled, finding a bottle of Kim's finest perfume on the mantelpiece before spraying it carefully all over my body.

I locked the house before plodding towards the Dursley home, feeling my nerves get the better of me. I rang the doorbell, looking around the street for an excuse, hoping it would be Harry who answered the door. It swung open.

"Harry." I sighed with relief, giving him a sincere smile. His worried expression faded as he returned the smile, opening the door wider for me to enter. When I did, I gaped around the hall in shock. It was clean, maybe too clean; spotless enough to make Kim's mind blow with envy. The white house looked like a cut-out from a catalogue.

He led me through the hall, towards a room that was filled with contacting voices. I could point out Dudley's and Kevin's; secretly praying that my idiotic brother wasn't getting along with the freak. Harry opened the door, and as it swung open, all eyes shot at me. My father stood, gesturing towards an empty chair beside him.

"Sorry I'm late," I politely smiled.

"Ah," Kim criticised, turning back to Petunia Dursley whom hunched over the table, eager to dive back into gossip with my step-mother. The two ladies observed my outfit for the night, causing my cheeks to flush. "She's been walking the mutt." She told Petunia harshly. _Mutt?_

"Excuse me?" I asked, feeling Dudley's stare on the lower part of my body. I shifted, taking place on the chair beside my father, not feeling comfortable around the hormonal boy. My brothers cleared their throats, knowing what was coming next.

"Mutt." Petunia scolded, laughing. This lady showed no hospitality; towards guests nor animals.

I bit the inside of my cheek, feeling my blood boil. "Daisy is not a mutt. She's family." I hissed through gritted teeth. My father winced beside me, not happy at my overreacting.

Petunia gave a cold laugh. "A mongrel? Family? Oh no, my dear, you are mistaken. Canines are nothing but flee-covered beasts. Keep them on the streets, I say."

My face tightened, I felt my nails dig into my palm as I fought the tears that threatened to fall. "Daisy is my best friend! I've had her for two years now!—"

"Mm," Kim agreed with Petunia, nodding her head. "I've told Roger that. But he insists that the dog stays. I've suggested a kennel outdoors, but Alex thinks it's pure evil," she mocked, swigging the glass of wine in her hand.

I stood up from my chair, not caring that it toppled over. "Maybe we should lock _**you**_ up in a kennel and see how _**you**_ feel!" I snarled at her, trying to control my breathing after shooting her an unblinking glare.

"Alex-" my father warned, knowing my actions perfectly; I was about to pull out my wand. Kim had gone way too far this time, she knew how strong the connection between Daisy and I was. It was almost as though she knew it was a weak spot, forcing the nerve button harder than she could push.

I looked around at each of their faces. My brothers were on the edge of laughing; Petunia and Kim looked outraged; my father and some other obese man (the perfect role model for Dudley) wore curious expressions; Dudley was smug, off in his own little world; as Harry watched me with worry.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, looking down. I wasn't apologising to Kim, in fact, if my father wasn't in the room, an unforgivable spell would've already been cast up her scrawny nose. Looking at my feet, I left the room; I left the hall; I left the house.

(**)

"Hey." I heard a familiar voice break the silence.

I had ran to the park as night drew closer, spending the next ten minutes there, deciding on when to turn back. It was fairly dark outside, and I just managed to picture Harry's face peer closer. I rocked on my heels, feeling the swing drowsily sway back and forth.

"Do you want a push?" He asked, placing his hands on my shoulders.

I bit my lip; "no thanks."

He sat on the swing beside me, looking ahead, at nothing in particular. I felt awkward; I bet he was mad, I was a guest in his home, and had rudely yelled at his family, in the only minute that I spent inside.

"I'm sorry, Harry," I whispered, fiddling with my fingers.

"What for?" He asked with disbelief. I felt his eyes on my face.

"Everything. Tonight was a disaster. It was meant to go well. I ruined everything," I groaned, dropping my face in my hands.

He pulled my head away, forcing me to stare into his eyes. He looked far from mad; if anything, I saw a dash of amusement in his expression. "No, you did nothing wrong. I should be sorry, my aunt is awful."

"No. I should understand that not everyone is a dog-lover." I explained.

He shrugged. "That still gave her no right to speak that way. I'm sure your dog is fine."

I gave a small smile. "She is. She really is."

Me and Harry talked for a while in the park, before his uncle's boisterous voice called through the estate for Harry to return home immediately. We both left at different times, after Harry told me that his aunt and uncle weren't exactly the happiest with me after my explosion. I understood completely.

When I returned home, Kim and my father were already locked in their room, as Kevin was humming an off-tune in the kitchen, buttering himself a sandwich. I rolled my eyes; I had gotten used to his constant eating. Charlie was zapping on a video-game in the living room, his eyes glued to the ugly Martian on the screen.

I hoped to escape up the stairs without either of them noticing, but to my dismay, Kevin's eyes found me.

"So Ally," he smirked, stalking towards me. "You and Harry, huh?"

I rolled my eyes, climbing the first couple of stairs, wanting him to quiet down. "No." I hissed. "Now shut up, if dad found out—"

"That what..? You're falling in love with a muggle?" He teased.

I had the urge to slap the layered sandwich out of his hand. "I'm not falling in love with him." I denied.

"Hmm, maybe so. But that doesn't stop the specky git to fall for you." He mused, cocking his eyebrows.

"Don't call him that," I frowned. He took the frown as bait, as his eyebrows nearly reached his hair-line.

"Why? You don't like me insulting your boyfriend?" He took a sly bite out of his sandwich, his mouth full as he gave me a cheeky wink.

I tusked. "You're such a child."

I took a few more steps up the stairs, before his kidding voice hauled me to a stop; "fine then. I guess you don't want to hear what he said to Petunia after you left." He laughed, about to exit the hall himself.

"Wait." I called. He whirled around, smirking. I hesitated, chewing on my words. "What happened?" I asked in a small voice.

"He backed you up. Saying how horrible she is, and how she said such dreadful things. He called her, his words not mine, a disrespectful horse," he laughed. "He seemed really irritated. And then he followed you."

I felt a warm fuzz reach my chest, as I couldn't fight the smile that urged to display on my face. I ignored Kevin before climbing the last few steps, my mind flooding of Harry's forget less face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I begin, I'd like to apologise for any spelling mistakes or misunderstandings, or of course, sentences that don't make any sense—my computer is ****very**** old now, and has some kind of mind of it's own! It's actually corrected a lot of my spellings; I remember once, I typed in "Spain" and it came up as "Plane." Confusing right? ;) I would double check the chapter, but it is a Saturday today (I have homework) and this chapter is rather long ;) hope you enjoy!**

After I met Harry Potter, it was easy to say that he was most definitely not like most boys I knew. Back in America, I knew a few boys; they were rather nice, but not the heart-fluttering type. I thought Harry would be like the rest of them, eventually leave my mind and I wouldn't be bothered with him again; but no such thing happened. His name seemed to be getting comfortable in my mind, and I'd always find myself glancing over at the Dursley house. Of course, after I realized what I was doing, I'd look away, my cheeks flushing.

It seemed as though Kevin told Charlie about Harry, and the two took satisfaction in teasing the crap out of me. They'd always hush his name in my ear, and tell me how much of a _sweet_ couple we would make. I'd hope to death that their obnoxious teasing wouldn't be overheard by my parents, I could already imagine their disapproving interjections after hearing their daughter liked a muggle. But luckily, Kim would only roll her eyes and my father wouldn't pay us much attention, since the workings of the house were all he cared about at the moment.

Harry being a muggle didn't change how I acted around him. I thought of him as the boy across the road; the one where I found difficulty to hold my tongue in front of; the one who always brought an automatic smile to my face.

The past two weeks had been…nice. That wretched and small adjective was very hard to describe my weeks back in America; especially after hearing the news that we were moving, but I found things hard, even before then. My life wasn't easy going. I didn't have friends, one of the reasons being my disliking to large groups and because I survived perfectly well with my own company.

But since the atmosphere and scenery of England grew a familiarity on me, so did Harry. During the fortnight I spent in Private Drive, we had always met at the park at the early hour of morning, preferably on the swings, throwing playful jokes back and forth and talking about anything we could tell the other.

I learnt more about him than I expected to. He told me how his parents were murdered when he was a child, how he was forced to live with his remaining family; who treated him as if he were some freak, giving him a cabinet as a bedroom, only allowing him the smallest room in the house to sleep in once he turned twelve. He told me about a man called Sirius Black, his god-father. Harry was slightly baffled at the telling of his name, I could tell their relationship was pure. He told me how Sirius died last year, and how great of a man he was. He also informed how much I'd love him if he were still around.

It wasn't hard to tell him about my family. Apart from my childish brothers, there wasn't much to tell, but Harry insisted I'd tell him everything, which of course, made me smile like an idiot. I told him how Kim and I didn't have the best relationship, but he didn't have to dirty his glasses to miss that. Kim is a socialist, you don't know where you stand with her; you could walk away, thinking she liked you, when really, she hated every bit of you. But I saw what no one else saw; the real her. The part of her that she couldn't hide around me, because her awful attempt of being the perfect mother failed miserably. But I didn't tell him what had happened to my birth mother, and after he saw my hesitation when he brought her up, he didn't bother asking again either.

Only yesterday, my father came back from town, with a muggle book that he found in the library. He thought it would be best that I spent my time reading fictional love stories, than wasting my days in bed; I couldn't disagree, apart from spending my time with Harry, I had nothing better to do. At the moment, the house was empty. Daisy was soundly sleeping in her bed, my father and Kim were at work, as Kevin and Charlie were roaming around the roads in their car, trying to find a near by bar.

I walked towards the porch swing, nestling my legs beneath my bottom as I opened the book. I only got to the sixth page, before I consciously glanced up, the book falling out of my hand as a grinning Harry, who was leaning his shoulder on the banister, startled me.

I was forced to watch him bend down to retrieve my book, before softly placing it in my hands. "Thanks." I smiled nervously. "I have to admit, you scared me."

He chuckled. "Sorry." I scooted sideways, causing space to grow on the bench as I patted the empty spot beside me, allowing him to sit down. He complied, taking a seat on the bench; I was quite happy that he didn't sit too close.

"How has your day been?" I placed my bare feet on the cold porch floor, leaning my head back against the house, closing my eyes and breathing in the crisp night air. I wouldn't tell him, but I heard anxious yelling coming from the Dursley house this morning, and couldn't help but wonder what was going on. I wasn't usually the nosy type to eavesdrop, but the constant yelling was hard to miss. Harry always told me that his aunt and uncle weren't the nicest; he clearly stated how they weren't abusive, but that didn't stop me from worrying.

"Nothing much. I just have something to tell you." He said, I could hear the frown in his voice, which brought a large tug at my heart. I looked over at him, to see that he was staring into blank space, his fingers twitching on his lap.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to hear the thing that was bothering him. He didn't look at me, I could tell that he was careful with choosing his words. I bit my lip; "Harry?"

"It's nothing much. I just thought I'd tell you, that I'm spending the last few weeks of Summer at my friend, Ron's house." He explained, seeming hesitant.

I felt my heart ache slightly. Harry had been my only friend during my time here in Private Drive; I got to know him more, and although my brothers warned me not to, I let a bond of rare friendship grow over our heads. He was the only reason why I dragged myself out of bed every morning. Of course I expected this soon, though; he had told me everything about his best friends, Ron and Hermione. Ron sounded loyal, maybe goofy at times, but a good friend—while Hermione seemed intimidating and a know-it-all; But I knew that anyone who was friends with Harry were good people.

"That's great, Harry," I smiled. It was when he gave me a funny look that I remembered I wasn't a very good liar.

An awkward silence gnawed it's way between us, even if we were centimetres apart, as we both sat on the bench, letting the cool air whip at our faces. I puckered my lips, hoping he'd say something soon.

"How has your day been? I didn't see you at the park this morning." He mentioned.

"Sorry, I was helping my step-mom with wedding arrangements. My parents are getting married in a week, and everything is all over the place." I grimaced. Although I didn't feel like talking about it, I wanted—no, _needed_, to know how much time I have left to spend with him. "When are you leaving?"

"In about five days." He breathed, looking at my reaction. I kept cool, giving him a small smile.

"I'm going to miss you," I nodded.

"I'm going to miss you too," he said in a tone as if he were leaving, but he remained on the bench, seeming interested in the colour of his shoes.

Honestly, I was going to ask him to tag along for my parent's wedding. Not so much as a date, but someone who would keep me company. I knew my brothers were fishing for girls in town to ask, and I wouldn't allow myself to go alone; especially now that I've met Kim's side of the family, who are just as snobby and perfect as her.

I let out a sigh, which netted his attention. "I don't want you to leave—"

He caught me off guard by pulling me into a hug. My head spun at his smell; he smelt of mint and a light spray of aftershave, but I had a large enough whiff to make my tongue run dry. I liked the feeling of his warm arms wrapped around me, I felt safer in them then I did out. But it was all over as he pulled away, giving me that crooked smile, that put me in a less stable condition than I was in before.

I cleared my throat, looking away, as I felt his eyes on my face. We stayed like that for a few minutes, before I saw a smile tug on his lips from the corner of my eye. "What? Do I have something on my face?" I horrifyingly asked, rushing my hands up to my face.

He caught my hands and placed them back down by my side, the smile growing larger on his face. "No. No there's nothing there." His cheeks tinted to a light pink, as he picked at one of the holes in his ripped jeans. As I thought of something else to say, the rosy colour on his face still hadn't drained, but now, I thought I was imagining it.

"So, what school are you going to after Summer?" I bit my lip.

"It's, a, um.. Juvenile, type of school. My aunt and uncle have been sending me there since I was a kid." He answered, matter-of-factly, returning my stare. He spoke of his aunt and uncle in the bitterest of tones, yet I still found the warmth of his voice addictive. "I'm guessing you're going to Stonewall?"

I closed my eyes, leaning my head back against the house wall; no, I was not going there, in fact, I was registered at Hogwarts for my two final years at wizardry school, but I couldn't tell Harry that, of course. "Yeah. Dudley doesn't happen to go there, does he?"

He laughed. "Unfortunately, yes." As if on queue, Dudley stumbled on the pavement across the road, a beer can that was in his hand dripping honey liquid on the trail behind him, as his eyes drooped closed. I heard Harry mutter something beneath his breath, but I couldn't quite clear out what he had said. We silently watched Dudley walk inside his house, slamming the door shut behind him, probably awakening a lot of angry neighbours.

"If you want your years at school to be peaceful, I suggest you pick a good hiding spot from Dudley," Harry chuckled.

I gave him a weak smile. "It won't be hard. I spent my life that way in previous schools. It's not difficult for me to be invisible, trust me."

He gave a slight groan. "Don't do that." I looked over at him to see his amused expression had been replaced with a slightly hurt look.

"Do what?" I frowned, slightly confused.

"Be invisible. I want to be able to see you." He replied in a sweet voice. I felt my cheeks burn furiously, and I could tell Harry was smirking at his development. I looked down at the closed book on my lap, allowing my loose hair to form a thick curtain between us.

"Well, I should get going." He said, pushing himself up from the bench. He offered a supple hand and pulled me up with ease. I gave him a soft smile.

"Thanks." I told him.

"I think I'll see you tomorrow, at the park." He rose an eyebrow, grinning cheekily. I felt the corners of my lip raise.

"I'm looking forward to it, Mr Potter." I said in a hasty voice, only ending up for my cheeks to burn with embarrassment; well, I couldn't pull that off. He laughed, slowly dropping my hand which I hadn't noticed he was still holding.

"Good night, Alex."

(**)

My meetings with Harry at the park were occasional, but now that he was leaving, I knew that these last few days would be the last I'd see him, and after that, Harry Potter would only be a wonderful memory; and a very tough one to forget, at that.

I rocked on the swing, feeling the fresh sun raise behind my back, as the tips of my shoes brushed along the surface of the sand.

"Hey, you," a voice called from behind. I didn't have to turn around to know who was standing behind me.

"Morning Harry," I grinned at him as he sat beside me. His hair was scruffier than usual today.

I decided last night, when the image of his face caused me to stir and lay awake in bed, how I'd spend the time I had left with him to the fullest. I wouldn't let any passing second waste; this would be the last time I'd see him, yet again, he'd always linger in my thoughts, and wail down my dreams. Not that I complained about that.

I was rather excited today, I didn't know why. Before I was fully asleep last night, my father knocked on my door, saying how we'd be visiting Diagon Alley in a few days; maybe that's why I felt joy.

"Do you want to do something today?" Harry caught me off guard.

"Like what?" I tilted my head.

He shrugged, a smug smile on his face. "I don't know, I'm leaving in a few days, and I don't want to leave, thinking of you only as the girl in the park. We need to do something exciting."

"Like what?" I repeated, laughing.

He looked deep in thought before replying. "When I was fourteen, I found this castle. It's only up the hill from here, and not a lot of people hang around there."

"Well, why not?" I stood up alongside him as we begun to walk.

"It's not the best looking of properties, I guess." He said, giving a wry smile.

"But that's what makes it better. Right?" I returned the smile.

He grinned. "Yeah. That's exactly why."

The rest of the walk was a comfortable silence. Harry wasn't lying when he said the castle was only up the hill, yet I didn't notice it when first arriving on Private Drive. I wouldn't necessarily call it a building, considering most of it's walls and ceiling were missing. It was a strong grey, with rocky forts surrounding the castle itself. It was rather ancient looking, and the ground were piles of thick compost. It was quite small, I'd say around the same size of the houses back in the estate.

"What happened to it, do you know?" I bent down to pick up a solid scale that had fallen off the wall.

"I'm guessing it was one of many hiding places back during war times," He shrugged, looking uncertain. He climbed up the wall, and sat promptly on the open window shelf.

"Do you reckon I'd be able to take it to Stonewall to hide from Dudley and his crew?" I sighed, tracing my hand along the wall. He laughed.

"It may be worth a shot." He winked, leaning down a hand. "Do you want to come up?"

I stared at his hand, not sure. It wasn't that far up to climb; the slots to hold your feet looked stable enough, but my clumsiness always got the better of me. He saw the hesitation and gestured another hand.

"Don't you trust me?" He smiled, almost looking nervous for my answer.

I gave him a smile, before grabbing both his hands. He did most of the work as he leant back, pulling my weight up beside him. When I sat on the edge, I glanced around at the view from the other side of the window. Luminous flowerbeds were plastered on the mown grass, as kids of all ages were playing on the fields beneath the castle, the sun was merrily hanging in the clear sky, as birds chirped in the lanky trees.

"It's beautiful." I breathed.

He nodded in agreement. "I know. It's the best place to get away from everything."

His words caused my eyebrow to raise. "Get away? From what?"

He laughed. It was definitely a laugh that I learnt to love, it wasn't booming and obnoxious like my brothers', but soft and sweet. "Everything." He simply replied, running a hand through his messy hair. I sucked in the smell of fresh air, before smiling at how peaceful Private Drive really was, when looking at it in different ways.

I didn't know the meaning of beauty before arriving in London. Back in America, the singing of birds were drowned out by honking of cars that freely zoomed along the freeway; and the beautiful sky, during morning or night, was masked by the glow of street lamps. This was a new page for me, and I certainly did not want the chapter to end.

"Maybe we should go. I'm quite hungry."

Harry was already back on the ground, his beaming green eyes staring up at me. I smiled, nervously, not sure how I'd get down. As if he read my thoughts, he lightly got hold of the top of my waist. I felt like a child as he easily pulled me down, and I gave him an anxious smile, as he kept his hands around my waist without realising, even after my feet were safely on the floor.

"Er, Harry?" He was smiling down at me, when I motioned towards his arms that were unmoving around my wait, before he sheepishly pulled them off.

"Do you want chips from the shop down the street?" He offered, taking an awkward step away, his tone slightly shaky.

"I don't have any money," I frowned, but that bit of information didn't affect him at all.

"Don't worry, I have enough." He smiled, leading the way before I could even attempt a protest.

(**)

"No way!" I laughed. "That surely can't be true!"

"It is!" He chuckled.

We were walking back towards the estate, a papered bag of salt and vinegar covered chips in our hands, as Harry told me the hilarious stories about his friend, Ron Weasley. We were currently on the subject of when a school dance was announced, and every boy was expected to ask a girl to accompany them; Ron apparently lost his cool in front of a beautiful girl named, Fleur, and yelled in her face instead of kindly asking her.

"Aw, bless him." I giggled, before plopping another chip in my mouth. It burnt my tongue, but I stifled the obvious pain with a grimace.

"You have.. a.. uh." Harry amusingly motioned towards his lips, itching the side of his mouth. I lifted my finger towards my face, but when I felt bare skin, I frowned; confused.

"Here, let me get it for you." He laughed, his cool finger tip wiping the other side of my lip, swiftly. I blushed as he showed me the amount of ketchup that I hadn't realised was painted on my face, I was clueless to how long it could've been there for.

"Thanks." I smiled uneasily, feeling my cheeks heat up; that was something I did a lot around Harry; look abnormally strange.

"It's ok." He grinned.

We arrived in front of both our houses, by the time every chip was cleared from the bag. "Thanks for today, Harry. It's been great. I really enjoyed." I told him honestly, smiling widely.

"Me too." He tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear, as I felt the skin he grazed with his fingers tingle. After today, Harry and I were not so shy with each other's presences; we were definitely less hesitant if he wanted to take my hand, or if I wanted to cling on to his arm before tripping over thin air, whereas before, I'd allow myself to fall.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, his tone slightly hopeful.

"I hope so." I blurted out, covering my mouth once I spoke. He gave me a roguish grin.

"Good bye, Alex." He smiled, kissing me softly on the cheek. He turned away before walking back to the Dursley home, as I stood still on the sidewalk, unable to move as I grinned stupidly, probably looking like a right idiot. But for once, I didn't care.

(**)

The next morning, I awoke in the early afternoon, to a partly empty house. "Where's dad?" I asked Charlie, who poured himself a glass of orange juice in the kitchen.

"Work." He replied.

"Kim?"

"Work." He repeated.

"Kevin?"

"He went home with some girl he met last night." Charlie answered, groggily. By that, I took a guess that he hadn't met anyone last night, when Kevin did. It always surprised me how Charlie never got the girls he goes after, but Kevin managed perfectly well. Even though they're a year apart, my brothers couldn't be any more different; Charlie was mature and a perfectionist, whilst Kevin was humours, sloppy and rather lazy.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Charlie asked.

I smiled, nodding. "I think I'm meeting Harry."

"Again?" He rose an eyebrow, looking unpleased. "Ally, I don't think that's such a great idea."

"Why?" I snapped. "We're only friends. I think it's nice that I have some sort of company around here. Honestly, Charls, nothing is going on. Stop being so dramatic. Daisy needs a walk, anyway."

To my relief, the doorbell rang and I broke away from my brother's uncertain stare, to get the door. When it swung open, I saw Harry's beaming face stood on my porch. I hid my face with my hands, quickly.

"What's wrong?" I heard him say, trying to depart my hands from my face.

"I just woke up. I look like a mess, let me go change." I panicked.

He grabbed me by my wrist, pulling me back towards him. "You look fine." He assured.

"Don't lie, Harry, I look awful." I narrowed my eyes at him. Before I fled down the stairs earlier, I caught a glimpse of my reflection in the television screen; my usual soft curls were wildly tangled with thick knots, I wore an old baggy shirt with pyjama bottoms, and my brown eyes were squinted from lack of sleep. I should be grateful that I at least brushed my teeth before running down the stairs, I don't know what Harry's face would look like if a stench of morning breath was flown his way.

"No, honestly, you look perfect." He grinned, his cheeks pinking after he realised what he spat out.

I felt my cheeks burn too, as we both stood rather close, not saying anything for a few seconds. I heard a snort erupt from the kitchen, as I remembered Charlie had been there the entire time. I shot him a glare from behind my shoulder as he smugly left to the living room. After Harry had told me that, it was then I remembered what he said a few nights ago, about _wanting to see me_; is all this flattery white lies?

"Let me at least go change." I laughed. "I'm not going to the park in my pyjama's." I told him. He joked, pretending to think about it, before I was dismissed.

Two minutes later, I was back down stairs, with a new shirt, a jacket, jeans and converse. I couldn't strangle the knots out of my hair, so I frustratingly threw it up into a messy bun. I strolled back down the stairs.

"I look terrible, I know." I rose a hand, cutting him off. "But Sundays are usually my lazy days, so I apologise for my lack of effort."

He grinned. "I was about to say that you looked lovely, but we'll have it your way."

I bit my lip. "Daisy!" I called out into the kitchen. She sprinted out, forgetting that she had obedience as she jumped on to Harry's side, startling him. I gasped. "Sorry. I try and prevent her from jumping, but I think she likes you."

_The feeling is mutual_. I thought, shaking my head afterwards.

"It's ok." He smiled heartedly, scratching her smoothly behind her floppy ears. She rose her proud nose into the air, clearly enjoying the attention that Harry was giving her. I rolled my eyes at her.

I hooker her leash around her neck, before grabbing one of her nearly demolished tennis balls and heading out the door. Our feet acted as though they had minds of their own, heading us towards the park.

Instead of entering the play zone, we made our way on to an empty field, enough space to throw the ball around for Daisy to fetch. I gave the ball to Harry first, signalling him to throw it for Daisy, who's fierce eyes were targeted on her favourite object in the world.

Harry threw the ball into the air, as it soared through the wind, flying further and further away. I gaped, squinting my eyes to keep track of where it landed. Daisy ran right after it left his hand, running a good fifty feet away, to receive it.

"Wow, you're amazing." I complimented. He looked down at me, smiling.

"Thanks. Your turn." He nodded towards the floor, where Daisy was panting slightly after chasing the first throw. I cringed, I wasn't the athletic type, certainly not a runner nor thrower.

"She's quite tired, maybe we should give her a short break." I lied, smiling nervously.

An amused grin spread on his lips. "I'm sure she's fine, Alex, now throw the ball." He laughed lightly, a dark eyebrow raised as he folded his arms, staring at me curiously.

"Well, ok." I grudged, picking up the ball that Daisy dropped beside my feet. I forgot about Harry's stare, as I prayed to the heavens that my throw would be anything but humiliating. I can't remember last time I threw a ball; I was thirteen, maybe twelve. I felt it leave my hand, forcing my eyes closed, not wanting to see where it ended up. Harry burst into laughter, as I peeked open an eye. The ball had somehow landed four feet away.

I felt my cheeks burn as my breathing got hitched. "Hey!" I warned him, hitting him lightly on the chest. I pouted, glaring at Daisy who was prepared for another run. "I'd like to have another go.." I told him, picking up the ball. "Ready?"

He calmed himself down, his bottom lip trembling as he prevented himself from laughing. Purposely, I turned in his direction, and full pelted the ball at his feet, causing him to wince slightly at the harmless, yet unexpected throw. "You're going to regret that." He cautioned, before chasing after me. I giggled, running away, feeling him gaining closer.

His warm hands wrapped around my waist as we both fell to the ground, trying to catch our breath as we stared at each other, laughing softly. After we calmed down, I felt his breath on my lips as he had leaned closer. My eyes warily watched his, as he bent lower and lower. I felt his lips brush mine, but before I closed the space that was between us, a football was kicked our way, hitting me lightly on the hip. As if coming back to his senses, Harry rushed up to his feet, and kicked the football back in the direction of a few kids who were waving frantically and apologising.

Harry bent over me, gesturing a hand. "Here." He said, pulling me to my feet. The grass felt as though it was glued to my shoes, as I watched him pick up the tennis ball and place it in my hand. "Let me help you." He grinned cheekily, circling me before taking place behind my back, placing one hand on my hip, as the other found my arm.

"What do I do know?" I cleared my throat, as his chin rested on my shoulder.

"You step back." He instructed, pulling my waist back as I felt my head nestle in his chest. "And then you raise your arm in a more of a.. um.. higher position, if you'd like to call it that."

"And then?" I whispered, feeling his lips brush the top of my hair.

"You throw." He answered, pushing my arm forward as the ball left my grip, flying through the air as Daisy shot after it. I slowly turned around, to find his face inches away from mine, an impressed look upon his face.

"Nice throw." He nodded, smiling crookedly.

"Thanks." I grinned.

We spent another hour or so in the park, before a tired Daisy whimpered that it was time to leave. We were leaving the field, when I felt warm skin touch my hand, as Harry entwined our fingers. I shot him a smile, fighting back the blush that whiplashed my cheeks.

"I've had fun today." Harry admitted, a happy expression marking his face.

"Me too. I can't believe you only have three days left here." I frowned.

Harry trailed off into thought, before his face brightened with an idea. "What if I came back for your parents wedding?"

"Pardon?" I croaked.

"Well, if that's ok?" He blushed.

"No—it's fine." I grinned, rapping my arms around his neck. "I'd love that, Harry. I really would."

**I know this chapter is unbearably long, and I don't blame some of you for not wanting to read it, but I wanted the chemistry between Alex and Harry to grow, so there we go :P hope you guys enjoyed. I hope it wasn't too boring! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I bet you must be confused; 'Harry's a wizard, Alex is a witch—Alex should know who the boy-who-lived is!' .. well. Alex is an American wizard, and American wizards aren't informed about Voldemort, meaning they have no clue who Harry Potter is. But worry not, when they go to Hogwarts, Alex will find out soon enough :') **

I unravelled my arms around Harry's neck as we separated, both finding it hard to ease the smiles off our faces. "I'm so happy you can come." I cheered.

"Well, it's a maybe," he told me. "I might not be invited—"

"Don't be stupid, of course you are!" I cut him off, narrowing my eyes.

He grinned. "I'm looking forward to it."

I didn't feel like leaving him. Although I'd see him at the wedding, I felt as though it wasn't enough. "Harry, would you mind helping me? Kim has asked me to bake a wedding cake, and I don't feel like doing it alone." I lied, I was actually a very good cook, not needing help at all, but I wanted him to stick around for longer.

He laughed. "Kim—your step mum that supposedly hates you, has asked you to bake her a wedding cake?" He rose an eyebrow, not looking convinced.

I shrugged, giving a small giggle. "What can I say? My deserts are to die for."

"Really?" He mused.

"Really." I nodded, dragging him into the house without hearing another word peep from his mouth.

(**)

We had settled every ingredient we needed on the counter. I opened a high cabinet, standing on the tips of my toes to reach the mixing bowl, but I stumped. Harry laughed and got it for me. After we stirred the mixture for a while, I was almost dead with boredom, so I decided to have a little bit of fun. "Don't mock me because I couldn't reach the bowl, it's not my fault that you're freakishly tall!"

He snorted. "Says the midget of fairy land." He teased.

I faked a gasp. "Midget of fairy land? Nice one, did you get that off the back of a cereal box?"

He gave me his famous crooked smile. "No. I don't know about you, but I don't have fairy-land cereal. Even if I did, though, I'm sure the pixies on the cover are taller than you." He joked, grinning cheekily.

I felt my lip tremble, as I refused to give him a defeated smile. "You wouldn't be saying that if you knew.."

"If I knew? If I knew what?" A bag of nerves washed over him, I could tell.

"That it takes a while to get flour out of your hair!" I laughed, grabbing the bag of flour before he could even blink. I sprinkled the powder over his head. He gasped, staring at me, incredibly. I held my sides, shaking with laughter.

"I guess you're right." He told me, acting smug. "But do you know what is even harder to clean up? .. Egg." He finished, cracking the shell above my head. He laughed, watching as the yolk dropped from my hair, and slid down my cheeks.

"Oh, I have to get you back for that." I giggled, throwing margarine at his face. He gasped, as laughter cackled at the back of my throat. He grabbed a few more eggs and cracked them above me, as I felt the liquid run freely through my hair.

"Well, Mr Potter, I believe you just made the biggest mistake of your life." I picked up the mixing bowl, which was stirring margarine, flour and egg before it was bothered, as I tipped the slime over his head, watching the cream pour down his head and shoulders. "Now we're even." I gave him a sweet smile.

We both gave a pause, before unleashing a food battle in the small kitchen, causing flour to cover the floor, eggs to stain the window, and margarine and icing to mark the ceilings. Our clothes were in ruins; dripping with yolk and butter, as our skin was as pale as snow from the damage of flour. He chased me around the kitchen table, before I slipped on a slimy gunk, landing on my backside.

He howled with laughter, before I jerked on the hem of his trousers; he slipped and fell beside me. After laughing, my head fell on his shoulder, as we leaned back against the fridge, our eyes scanning the mess we caused.

"What has happened here?" A feminine voice screeched from the door, as Kim stepped into the destroyed kitchen, dropping her handbag in horror.

Me and Harry both got up, shooting each other glances before turning back to Kim, who tried to prevent having a mild heart attack. "Good afternoon, Mrs Russo," Harry greeted kindly, half a grimace on his face.

"What has been going on?" Kim asked sternly, placing her hands on her hips as she shot me daggers.

"We were making your wedding cake," I replied, quietly.

"Were you trying to make me a wedding cake, or try and turn my kitchen into one!" She yelled piercingly, before sculpting a bit of mixture off the walls with a handkerchief.

"I'm very sorry, Mrs Russo, this surely won't happen again. We'll clean up and I'll leave, immediately." Harry explained, looking nauseous. I could tell by his worried expression that he rarely gets into trouble; even if he does, it would be for something reasonable.

She held up a hand, stopping him. "No, you go home. Go home, have a nice clean and come straight back. If you two were beginning the wedding cake, you might as well finish it off. Alexandra will clean up." She decided, stepping around some mixture that was on the floor. Normally when someone was left to clean or tidy, they'd tried to get out of it, or complain until the sun stopped shining, but Kim and I knew that magic would clear things up nicely.

Harry looked unsure. "Go Harry, my brothers will help me." I smiled at him.

"But Al—" He begun to protest.

"Honestly," I cut him off. "Go. Go wash the egg out of your hair." I laughed, apologetically. He softly joined in.

"I'll be right back." He nodded, before sliding past a calming Kim. When I heard the front door slam shut, I pulled out my wand.

"This mess is not needed, it's a disgrace, clear it all up, put everything back in it's place." I chanted, waving the wand as a flash of green light shone through the room, and once it vanished, the room was cleaner than how we had found it.

"That boy is a bad influence on you." Kim disapproved.

"Excuse me?" I gasped. I started this, not Harry, and she was blaming it on him?

"You're coming home late, you leave early in the morning, he messes up my kitchen. Worst of all he's a muggle, it's best if you stay away." She criticized.

I always kept my head low when earning a row from Kim, but I couldn't bare it anymore; ever since she had a new job at the ministry of magic, she's coming home grumpier than ever, her mood effecting anyone that crosses her path. A few nights ago, she yelled at Kevin, for "using his silver-where loudly," before running out the room with tears streaming down her face.

"Who are you to decide how I live my life? It's bad enough that you're not my real mother, yet you think that you can tell me what to do? Well, no, I will not stay away from him! He's the only one who understands me since this stupid move! And if you think I'll stop talking to him because you ordered me to, then think again, you, crazy bimbo!" I roared.

At my outburst, a curious Charlie had entered the room, glancing between the two of us. I saw Kim's eyes fill with tears, as a sudden feeling of guilt thudded the pit of my stomach. "Kim, wait—" I started, but she ran out of the room, bristling up the stairs in tears.

The front door flew open, as Kevin waltzed in, with a goofy smile on his face. "So everyone, what's for dinner?" He called.

(**)

I ran up the stairs, knocking on Kim's door to apologise, but it was locked and there was no response; I knew she was on one of her pouting rages, but somehow, this situation felt different. I decided to talk to her later, as Harry would be returning soon, and I smelt like I needed to be baked in an oven. The ten-minute shower washed out the gunk in my hair with my favourite berry shampoo. I stepped out, wrapping a towel around my dripping wet body.

I slipped on sweat pants and a large tank top before running down the stairs, my damp hair platted. I placed new ingredients on the counter along with pans and bowls, before the doorbell rang.

Harry looked exceptionally gorgeous on the other side of the door; his flannel shirt clung to his chest admirably, as his messy hair, still wet and shiny, was tossed to one side.

The guilt I felt over Kim, disappeared as soon as I smelt the spearmint on his shirt as he passed.

"I hope you're not in too much trouble," he smiled, shyly.

"No, not at all." I smiled, leading him into the kitchen.

"Wow, you cleaned up nicely." He admired, glancing around in surprise. "I'm sorry for not helping."

"Ah, it's ok." I waved him off. "I managed just fine." I smiled.

We spent the evening head-first into work, not bothering to be fools and joke around, as both of us feared getting another row. This wasn't how I wanted to spend the evening; we made a small chat here and there, but there was something about Harry after he returned that seemed a bit off. He'd only smile as some responses, and wouldn't bother wasting his breath with more than one answer. When the cake was raising in the oven, we both sat around the kitchen table, with a mug of coffee in hand.

"Is everything ok, Harry?" I leant across the table to grab his hand, but he pulled away. I winced, slightly hurt, sliding back in my chair, humiliated at my rejection.

Harry looked somewhat guilty at his harsh actions, and softly took my hand in his, rubbing soothing circles on my skin with his fingers that caused a chill to run down my spine. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

"It's ok." I sighed. "What's wrong, Harry? Tell me."

He opened his mouth, then closed it again. He stared at my eyes for a few seconds, deciding how to say his words. "It sounds incredibly stupid, but I try and not enjoy myself when I'm around you." He squeaked, his cheeks flushing.

"Well—why not?" I felt as though a rubber ball was being forced down my throat; I took a sip of coffee.

"I have three days left in Private Drive, and then we're going separate ways. Even if I did see you again, it would be next year. If we're lucky." He added, looking as torn as I felt.

"What about the wedding?" I huffed.

"That's just _one_ day—besides, I won't get to see you much, anyway."

I wasn't sure to feel happy about Harry's flattery, or sad at how much time I have left with him. I gave him a smile, that was short living. "Maybe you can come and stay during Christmas, or something. There's only so much time I can live without my best friend."

At the mention of best friend, his cheeks lifted and for the first time in that evening, the smile reached his eyes. He continued to keep hold of my hand, as we both enjoyed each other's company, finishing off the cake and coffee, going back to normal as if nothing happened at all.

(**)

The final days with Harry past like flying colours. Nothing new happened; we spent the mornings in the park, the afternoons playing with Daisy up by the castle, as for the evening, he'd sit with me by the kitchen table, our conversations endless and wonderful. What I hated, is that when he's about to be taken away from me, was the time that I felt most closest to him.

It was around one o'clock in the afternoon. Vernon Dursley was dragging Harry's trunks out to the street, as I was admiring his snowy owl, Hedwig. I'd always had a soft spot for animals—and that bird was truly magnificent.

"You're beautiful, aren't you?" I asked in a soft voice, brushing her fur lightly.

She flapped her wings furiously, as I stumbled back, stepping into a smirking Harry. "Don't worry, Hedwig is always stubborn around new people." He quietly hushed her, before she tucked her head into a wing, falling asleep.

"I'm sorry." I nervously said, apologising to the sleeping bird and the highly amused Harry. "I can't believe you're leaving." I whimpered into his chest, pulling him into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I didn't want to move. _Ever._

"I'll see you day after tomorrow." He muffled into my hair, his hand caressing the lower of my back.

"Um, yeah." I said, my voice breaking. I didn't want to, but I pulled away, getting a last glimpse of his face.

I could feel Kim's stare on my back, as her, my father, Kevin and Charlie all sat in our car, prepared to leave for the bridal store, to pick out my dress for the wedding, which was only two days away. I didn't feel like going, I wasn't in the mood; I wanted to spend Harry's final seconds on Private Drive with him, but Kim strictly forbid it—she still hadn't gotten soft with me, even after I apologised a billion times.

I placed my hand on his cheek as Kevin yelled for me to hurry from the car window. I rolled my eyes, pulling him into a final hug. "I'll see you at the wedding."

I ran to the car and hopped inside, ignoring the abuse that my brothers and Kim were sending me, as my eye's found Harry's whilst my father pulled out of the driveway. Harry stood on the edge of the pavement, surrounded with his trunks and Hedwig, sadly waving good bye as our car drove further down the road. I turned away once his piercing green eyes were out of view.

"Stop moping, get off your ass!" Charlie yelled as he banged his fist on my bedroom door. We had returned from the store an hour ago, after spending three hours in the crowded shop, searching for the perfect bridesmaid's dresses. It was bad enough that the sweaty customers and unhelpful assistants put me in a bad mood, but once I got home, knowing that Harry was gone, well, that just broke me completely.

"Go away, Charls. Leave me alone." I groaned.

"Come on, Ally. Come down, or Kevin will eat your dinner."

Trust me, that would be the least of my problems, I wanted to reply with. I didn't feel like eating Kim's garbage food, with a high risk of being poisoned afterwards. That would just make everything worse.

"I'm fine, I'm not hungry. Please go away, if you do, I might consider coming down."

He didn't respond. I didn't hear his heavy breathing from behind the door, nor could I hear his footsteps shuffle along the carpet. I sighed, knowing that I was finally alone, before curling up into a ball, and falling asleep for the rest of the evening; even if it was five o'clock.

(**)

I couldn't believe it. The day was finally here. As the organ player was practising the wedding march in the church, I was pacing back and forth, wondering when Harry would get here. I saw a few familiar faces pass through, entering the church in formal outfits; Kim's family acted as though I'd disappear with the sun, as my father's mother, Geraldine, wobbled over to me, embracing me in one of her warm hugs.

"Hey grandma." I grinned, hugging her small frame in return.

"I can't believe it, Ally. He's marrying her, he's marrying the bag!" She complained in a loud voice, clearly not caring that Kim's side of the family were passing close by, as a frown was on her face. I laughed, keeping my arm around her. She was so plumped and tiny, I felt protective over her, as if she'd fall over with a gush of wind.

"I know, grandma, it's sad, isn't it?"

"If she bothers you, move in with me, we don't need her." She winked.

I laughed, but took her offer seriously. "Thanks grandma."

"Well, you look lovely, my dear." She took a step back to get a better look of my dress, twirling me in a circle, as I felt my cheeks burn.

My dress was a dark amethyst. It was a strapless party dress, which ended at the bottom of my thighs, causing my legs to be on display. It tightened around my torso, before ruffling out below my waist. My fluffed curls softly fell down my back, as a purple crystal in the form of a butterfly, pushed back my bangs. I saw a lot of Kim's nephews eye me from afar, as their eyes trailed up my long legs; but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction that they wanted, and turned away.

"So, where's this Harry boy, that Kev's been telling me about?" She winked an eye from behind her large spectacles, nudging me roughly in the ribs. Stupid Kevin, trust him to exaggerate.

"He should be arriving shortly. You head inside, I'll catch up with you." I smiled down at her. She nodded, kissing me on the cheek before rushing inside the church along with my younger cousins, Abigail and Mary.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder minutes later. I whirled around to find Harry standing inches away, smiling crookedly. I didn't give a second thought, as I threw my arms around him, pulling him closer to me, smelling his deep cologne that swam up my nose.

"You look…beautiful." He choked, his eyes staring from my legs to my eyes. I smiled, also admiring his outfit; he wore a black tux, with a white waist coat and black tie, topping it off with his messy hair and green eyes, that looked even brighter today than they usually did.

"You look rather dashing, yourself." I praised, my cheeks burning as his stare didn't move from my appearance. "Should we head inside?" I gestured towards the doors. "I have a few people that would like to meet you."

He smiled, consciously taking my hand. "Let's go."

The ceremony hadn't gone as every guest thought it would. As I and Antonio (one of Kim's nephews) were walking down the isle, I stumbled over thin air, being the laughing stock for the rest of the hour. Then, as my parents cut the cake, a thick coat of frosting stained Kim's pearly white dress. But just when you thought things couldn't get more chaotic, my drunk grandmother demands for a speech, wishing my father the best of luck with the new _whore_. Honestly, my family couldn't get any more bizarre; what a perfect day to introduce them to Harry.

The after-party was taking place right now, and I was watching Kim and my father slowly sway on the dance floor, as the vanilla strobe lights speckled across the room. My eyes scanned the faces to find Harry, and to my surprise, he was laughing along with both my brothers beside my grandmother, who cupped Harry's face in her scrawny hands as she kissed his cheeks, sloppily. I rushed over, hoping Harry didn't feel uncomfortable around them.

"Hey grandma, please don't eat him." I joked kindly, sending Harry a wink.

She giggled, mindlessly, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "N-no w-w-worries, de-dear." She burped, alcohol had completely brainwashed her. "I'll save some for you, I promise." She gurgled.

"Grandma!" I gasped; my brothers were laughing hysterically.

I didn't look at Harry, since my cheeks were boiling and I felt far too humiliated, but as my grandma rushed away and my brothers followed to make sure she was not up to no good, I wasn't left with much choice.

"Would you like to dance?" Harry asked me, offering a hand. I noticed that the dance floor was gaining more couples with every second, as the DJ began playing more of an upbeat song.

"Sure, why not." I grinned, placing my palm in his as he pulled me on to the floor, twirling me beneath his arm as we danced foolishly, laughing and having a good time as the others were in the room.

As the night got young, people congratulated the newly weds, before leaving their gifts on the clothed tables and exiting. The cleaners were wiping the tables with polish and dusters, as they gathered the rainbow confetti off the floor. The speakers were finishing it's last song; me and Harry had been dancing for a while, but I liked the feeling of his arms around my waist.

"I think it's time for me to go." He sighed, cradling my hands in his.

"What? No. Why?" I pouted.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry. But you'll be fine, you'll get used to not having me around, eventually." He said softly, his hand dived through my hair, resting on the nape of my neck as he gave me a smile.

"I won't get used to not having you around, Harry. I'm sure we'll see each other soon." I told him, chewing on my bottom lip.

He gave a sad smile. "Only one can hope." He leaned closer, kissing my burning cheek for a good few seconds. "Good bye, Alex." He nodded, leaving the room slowly.

Even though this was fare-well, I couldn't help but feel that Harry Potter would most definitely claw his way back inside my life, even if it meant me begging him too, or if by accident. But for now, let's just keep our fingers crossed.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone knew it was traditional for a married couple to leave for their honeymoon, about an hour after the wedding, but my father insisted on vacationing two weeks later, in reason of wanting to escort me to Diagon Alley. Kim wasn't happy about that, but for once, she kept her lips tied.

They were leaving in three days, a day after I'd be leaving for Hogwarts. Scared was an understatement; I was absolutely petrified. I was useless at making friends, well, apart from Harry, but I found myself at ease with him, it was simple to tell him what ever.

It had only been two weeks since Harry had gone, but it felt a century. There were so many things that I wished to ask Harry at the wedding; Had he settled in well at his friends house? Did he enjoy his summer? All the questions had gone to waste, and now I'd never have the chance to ask him.

"Let's go then, are you ready?" My father called, walking into my room.

"Um, yeah, I think so." I mumbled.

I was leaving for Hogwarts in two days, so we were off on a trip to Diagon Alley. I followed my father down to the living room, where Kim was rummaging through her handbag, as Kevin and Charlie were mindlessly thumb wrestling. I rolled my eyes and took a step towards my father, after he had closed the blinds so no intruder could see through the window. Kim walked into the fireplace, grabbing hold of some floo powder.

"Diagon Alley!" She shouted, dropping the ash as emerald flames licked around her body.

A puff of black smoke loped around the room at her disappearance, as we all coughed and waved away the dust that tickled our throats. Kevin was next to step into the mouldy fire place. "Diagon Alley!" He yelled in a terrible false accent, as the grains of ash fell from his fingers.

I was blinking to prevent the dust from stinging my eyes, as my father tusked at Kevin's childish behaviour. "Charlie, you next." He told my brother.

"Diagon Alley!" He snapped, as the emerald flames shot around his muscular frame. Daisy was watching it all from the couch; she had gotten used to our magical abilities by now, if anything, I'd say it was normal for her.

"You're next, sweetheart." My father lightly pushed me towards the fireplace. I grabbed a handful of floo powder, as I felt the ashes run up my fingernails. I gave my father a smile.

"Diagon Alley!" I cleared out, dropping the powder to the ground, as the bright flames sucked me into a tight tube. My eyes were watering as the wind blew my sockets into the back of my head, my skin crawled chillily as my head was being crushed, by the whirlwind of wizardry transportation, which sucked every breath from my lungs.

Suddenly, I wasn't whizzing through an airy tube with a bolt of green light anymore, but rolling on to a wooden floor, with the floo powder gluing dryly at my throat, and covering my clothes completely. I coughed and spluttered, trying to get the ghastly taste out of my mouth, as passing wizards gave me strange looks. Charlie helped me up with a hand.

"Kevin and Kim are waiting outside." He told me. His face was also covered with grey dust, and his voice was raspy.

"Alright." I nodded, about to follow him when my father came tumbling out of the fireplace, nearly knocking me over. I helped him up.

"I never get used to the feeling of transporting by Floo powder." He moaned.

I giggled. "Neither of us can, don't worry."

The three of us went out of the shop, and joined my step-mother and Kevin on the narrow lane of Diagon Alley, a marvellous wizard street, filled with magical shops and wizards dressed in colourful robes.

"Where first?" I heard Kevin ask my father.

"Ollivander's."

We hurried through the sea of people, before arriving outside of a dark shop. Only father and I entered, hearing a tiny belled jingle as the door swung open. The only light in the room were a few candles that floated above our heads. An elder man with wild grey hair stepped out from the shelves, his beady eyes brightening when he saw my father.

"Roger! What a pleasant surprise!" He cried.

My father gave a polite nod. "Lovely to see you. I'm here for my daughter, Alexandra, today."

His sinister eyes turned to me, as I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze; he stared at me with such effort, I felt as though every flaw of mine was visible to him. But I did what I was raised to do, and gave a kind smile.

"Well, no time to waste then." Ollivander croaked, disappearing in the shadows and returning with three narrow boxes. "Is this your first year in Hogwarts?"

I nodded. "I spent my last years in Salem Witches Institute. But my step-mother got promoted, so we had to move." I eyed the cramped shop as I spoke.

"Let's try this one." He said, handing me a cream wand from one box. "Nine inches, Stem and Dragon heartstring. Give it a wave."

I flicked the wand in my right hand, ready to feel the warm fuzz that I felt in my stomach when buying my Salem wand, but a different unpleasant feeling bubbled. Ollivander ducked just in time, as a hose of fire broke loose from the tip, setting a shelf to spark with flames.

"No, not that one." He said calmly, batting out the fire with his hand.

I felt my cheeks burn, sheepishly. "Sorry."

He pulled out a black wand from another box, before placing it in my hand. I gave him a small smile, before swishing this wand with more care. A set of boxes fell off the shelf with a thud, as a tide of wind flew around the room.

"Nope." He yelled over the noise, pulling the wand from my hand, causing a dramatic pause. "Last one." He told me, fishing through the last box before pulling out a coffee-coloured wand. "Walnut with a Phoenix feather core. Twelve inches. Here you go."

When the wand was curled in my fingers, I felt a warmth feeling grow in my chest. I smiled; knowing that this wand would surely do, before waving it delicately, as a bulb of violet shone from the tip, alighting the dusty room with a tremendous glow.

"That's the one." Ollivander smiled, displaying a set of yellow teeth. "Nine Galleons please, Ms Russo."

We paid him before leaving the shop. To my surprise, we spent a few hours at Diagon Alley; buying all of my equipment for school, stopping at a café for lunch, and standing around for hours as my step-mother chatted with her friends from the ministry.

At the moment, Kevin was dragging us all towards a prank store that he had read about in the Daily Prophet; he was dying to get inside. The store hadn't long opened, yet people already reviewed on it, saying how marvellous the enchantment inside was.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." He grinned, stopping outside of a store that stood out from the rest. It was tall, bright, and a giant red-haired manikin was pulling off a top-hat to reveal a fluffy rabbit above it's head, before the machine repeated it's movements.

_Weasley? _Strange. I could've sworn that was the surname of Harry's friend, Ron. But I shook my head; I should really stop thinking of Harry all the time, it only ended as my missing him to get worse.

Kevin and Charlie had already gone inside, as I was left on the streets with my parents. I followed my brothers quickly, as Kim shot me an obvious glare to leave. The shop was bigger than I expected; the walls were covered with many pranks I remembered Kevin using on Charlie and I as we grew up, such as; Fainting Fancy's, Edible Dark Marks and Skiving Snackboxes, along with many other remarkable things that were being sold. A box of Ton-Tongue Toffee's was thrown out of my hand as I was pushed to one side by a kid who excitedly ran around like a maniac.

Jets of colours were whirling around in the air, as fireworks were exploding beneath the ceiling. I felt a heavenly smell; it lingered from across the room, raising up my nostrils, attracting me like bee's to honey. It smelt like Harry; spearmint and forest, with a dash of men's cologne. But of course, realisation taunted me once more, as what I smelt was not Harry, but a fountain of pink mist, that was settled beneath the spiral stairs.

A few girls my age were surrounding it, breathing in the smell as they sighed lightly, dazzled looks crossing their dreaming faces. I walked over to it, as the smell grew stronger, filling my mind with Harry's face.

"Love Potion, huh? It attracts every girl, I knew it would be a hit, George." A slight hazel voice chirped from behind my shoulder.

I turned around to find red-haired twins, towering over me with grins on their faces. They both wore orange suits, with crazy patterned ties. One threw his arm over my shoulder, as he led me towards the fountain. "Love Potions—Effective for about twenty-four hours, depending on the weight of the boy and the attractiveness of the girl."

I nodded. I guess they were the shop-keepers. But they looked rather young; Kevin's age, maybe? "Oh, ok, Thanks." I smiled.

"I'm George Weasley." He smiled, as the other approached us.

"I'm Fred, his twin." He smirked.

"Nice to meet you both, I'm Alex Russo."

They opened their mouths to speak, when a large bolt crashed outside of the store. Everyone paused, before screaming in panic, as the ground shook thunderously. I left the twins, who were now attempting to calm a crying six-year-old as I pushed my way through people, trying to find my brothers.

But after the ground was nowhere near still, I shot out of the store, my eyes widening in horror. Most shops were blazing with fire, as outlines of human postures coloured in deep smoke, bounced through the windows, smashing glass and charging at innocent people. Mothers were gathering their children, before helplessly running away.

People were being thrown to the floor, as the dark smoke shot at them and vandalised every building. It was all happening so swiftly; the once lively street of Diagon Alley was under attack. Cries and pleading filled my ears, as my neck shot in every angle, trying to find anyone from my family.

Along with other wizards, I began to run, running for what seemed like minutes before loosing my balance and falling to the ground, breathing heavily. A sting formed on my forehead after my fall, as a cold liquid squirmed down my brow which was wet with burning sweat. Through the heaps of fire, I recognised the shop of Ollivanders, before a tough smoke shattered through the window, and a hairy beast shot out of the front door, with Ollivander's shirt collar in his hand.

I racked my brains to remember my years at Salem. Professor Tinnuche had once assigned a task; we all had to create a defensive spell of our own. Mine wasn't necessarily the best, but it wouldn't matter, because a life depended on it. "Sevicorptalus!" I yelled, after grabbing my new wand and pointing it at the beast. He flew back through the damaged window with a blow of fire, as Ollivander fell to the floor.

"Are you ok, sir?" I rushed over to him, helping him up to his feet.

"Leave girl, leave. Find your parents and go!" He pushed my hands off him, as he ushered me away.

"Quickly, you come too." I pleaded; I saw through the wall of smoke that three figures were storming towards us.

"Crucio!" I heard a scaly voice bark, as a blue light shot Ollivander square in the chest before he fell to his knees, withering in pain. The figures hadn't seen me yet; I debated whether to drag Ollivander's shaking body with me. Did I have enough time?

"G-g-g-go." Ollivander croaked.

But before an idea fell in my mind, a firm hand grabbed hold of my shoulder, as I was tugged away, just before the figures emerged from the smoke. I glanced over my shoulder as I ran, to watch the three cloaked men throw a whimpering Ollivander over one's shoulder, before raising to the cloudy sky in balls of smoke.

I looked at the anonymous person who dragged me along, to find Charlie, open-wounds scarring his face as he breathed heavily. "What's going on?" I asked him, as we hid in a dark lane to catch our breath.

"Death…Death Eaters." He clutched the side of his hip.

"Death Eaters? What the hell are they?" I asked, confused.

"Followers of the Dark Lord." He explained, the red in his face draining. "Are you ok?" He worriedly asked, pointing towards the scar on my brow, which had poured out a lot of blood, that dripped down my face.

I ignored him. "Dark Lord?" I was clueless. He had to give me more information than that.

"I'll explain later, just go home!" He responded irritably, his eyes scanning left and right, his wand raised in his hand.

"And leave you, Kevin, dad and Kim? No way, I'm staying!"

"Kevin and Kim are back at the house, already. Just go, it's not safe." He demanded.

I shook my head; I wasn't going anywhere. Charlie gave me a stern look. "Then you leave me with no choice. Stay in the house, ok?"

"What do you-?"

"This situation is absurd, some people might not survive, so for my sister to be kept safe, send Alex home to Private Drive."

Before I could respond, a red light beamed from Charlie's wand as the scenery around me changed. Moments later, my feet landed on the carpet of our living room. Kevin was sitting on the couch, staring worriedly at the ground as he ruffled Daisy's fur, as Kim was pacing back and forth before him.

"Alex!" Kevin breathed, tackling me with one of his bear hugs. "What happened to you?" His eyes stared at my bleeding cut.

"I fell. Charlie sent me home." I explained. "We have to go back!"

"No." Kim growled. "We can't go back, it's too risky."

I gaped at her. "My father and brother are out there, we can't leave them!"

"And what good would happen by returning? You'd only cause frustration. You'd arrive—distract them—and then the worst will happen. Your father and Charlie are marvellous wizards. Let's just wait."

I hated feeling like this; feeling as if I was worth nothing. I have been sitting on the couch for an hour now, along with Kevin who was certainly not helping my calm waves sink in. I had the power in my hands, I could help them; yet I sat on my backside, doing nothing. After returning, I went up to the bathroom to wash my face, I guessed correct; my usual pale face was covered with a blanket of crimson, blood still shining from the noticeable gash on my forehead. I managed to stop the bleeding, and gently placed a band aid on my stinging cut.

Kim had left the room, minutes after she had warned me to not return to Diagon Alley, but I didn't care where she was; but it was awfully strange to have a peaceful hour without her nagging or complaining. But all I wanted was for Charlie and my father to flash in, safe. That's all I asked for. A few, long, minutes passed, and Charlie and my father bounced in with a bright light, no more than a few dripping cuts on their bare skin.

I flew off the couch and pulled them both closer. I was fortunate enough to have them to hug, who knows how many harmless wizards were terribly tormented—or possibly worse—back in Diagon Alley.

"What happened?" I asked them, forcing them both to sit on the couch. "Tell me everything! What are Death Eaters? Who is the Dark Lord? Is Diagon Alley going to be ok-?"

"I have some news." Kim announced, cutting me off as she took stand in front of us. I felt nauseous as a strong smell of vomit passed my nose.

"What is it?" My father looked worried, taking place beside her, as the expression on Kim's face looked weak and scared.

"I'm—I'm late. Four weeks." She replied in a quiet voice, tears filling her pale blue eyes.

"Meaning….?" Kevin trailed off, leaning forward.

"I'm—we're—your father and I.. are pregnant." She hoarsely said, taking hold of my surprised father's hand.

Last thing I knew, a few doors were slamming, as Kevin left Private Drive, zooming down the street in the car, as Charlie stomped up the stairs in fury. I forced a smile. "Congratulations." Before leaving the room, crying out the hurt and shock that beat my stomach sickly.

**I know this isn't a Harry/Alex chapter, but I wanted a bit of drama, and I needed to keep it similar to HBP. ;) But yay, Alex met Fred and George! And her Love Potion smells like Harry!;).. what are the odds?:) hope you guys enjoyed, anyway! Sorry if this chapter didn't reach your expectations! And yes, 'Sevicorptalus' is a spell I created :P haha. I think Alex might use it a lot, considering it's 'her spell' but any other spell (that I haven't created) belongs to J.K. Rowling. Peace out, muggles!**


	6. Chapter 6

I spent the rest of my night in my bedroom. I didn't bother heading back downstairs and neither did my brothers; I heard Charlie throwing things against the wall in the next room, and Kevin had been gone for hours. I had to admit; although I was slightly upset at the thought, of my father having a child with someone who wasn't my mother, I knew I couldn't be selfish—although I may not like her, Kim made my father happy, and that's all that mattered.

Before the attack in Diagon Alley, my father flashed my school equipment home, so I had many books to keep me occupied. I flipped through the few pages, my amazement stolen at; _The Standard Book Of Spells, Grade 6_, a hard-cover book that I was currently scanning through. I knew I had to memorize everything, if I wanted to catch up with the students in Hogwarts.

"Lumos." I whispered, as the tip of my wand flashed with light. I smiled, before turning it off, right before there was a knock on my door.

I hesitated, before throwing my legs over the side of my bed, my eyes watching the door. "Come in."

I was washed with relief as it was my father who entered. "Hi." He said, smiling apologetically, examining the scraps of doodles I clipped on my wall as he walked towards me. "Wow, I never knew you could draw."

I shrugged; "No one knew, I kept it to myself."

He unclipped a crumpled piece of paper from the wall. "You know, your mother was very good at art. I always wondered which one of her kids would follow in her artistic footsteps."

I felt a smile tug on my lips. "Really?"

He nodded, before placing the picture of Daisy, that I had drawn a while ago, back on the spot he had found it. "You're really good."

I turned back to the book of spells that I left open on my lap. He noticed the tension between us and decided to break the silence. "I'm sorry, Lexi. About everything. The baby—I,"

"Dad." I laughed. "I don't care; I'm happy for you. I must say, it was a bit of a shock, but I can't blame you for wanting to restart your life. I'm just upset that… never mind." I shook my head.

"No, go on." He urged, sitting at the foot of my bed.

"I'm just upset that you didn't tell us sooner." I replied, quietly.

"Don't you think I would have if I knew?" He replied calmly, raising an eyebrow.

I was baffled. "You didn't know?"

"It was only today Kim found out, Alexandra." He said. I winced, he barely ever called me by my full name, unless it was used for some strict lecture or row; which barely ever happens, as long as my brothers were around.

"How pregnant is she?" I felt awkward talking about it, but now that I was at the age of maturity, I guess I could show a little interest.

"Two weeks. The baby's due next May."

That was nine months away; I guess it wouldn't be too bad, around that time, I'd be turning seventeen. I gave him a weak smile. "Tomorrow, Kim and I are heading back to Diagon Alley to clear everything up. As part of the Ministry, we are expected to keep the streets of the wizardry world tidy. Do you think you could offer a helping hand to a pregnant woman?" He teased, yet every seriousness inside him was displaying.

"Dad, she's not that pregnant, she doesn't even have a bump." I giggled. He laughed, but when he shot me a hopeful look, I surrendered. "Fine."

"And that's why you're my favourite." He pulled me into a deep hug. When we parted, he headed for the door, looking over his shoulder before saying; "Kim will wake you at the crack of dawn tomorrow for breakfast, we're leaving quite early, so go to bed."

And with that he left, as I fell asleep slowly, my head aching with an unknown pain.

(**)

I barely stood up straight, as my father and I waited for Kim, who had been powdering her nose for the past five minutes. It wasn't even eight in the morning, yet I had already eaten breakfast, gotten changed, washed my hair, and managed to scrub away the look of exhaustion from my face.

"Dad, I'm sure he's fine, please don't worry. He came home late a few weeks ago, he spends his night at this girls house." I tiredly reassured him, wishing he'd stop the draft he was causing by pacing around the room. He was worried about Kevin; who still hadn't returned home after last night.

"Are you sure? Kevin never does this kind of thing." He panicked.

If that's how he thinks of my brother, then he doesn't know him at all; Kevin always does this type of thing, although I'm the only daughter, he's definitely the drama queen of the family, who took things dramatically, but threw his problems away with Vodka in some washed up bar. "Besides, he has a wand." I reminded, hoping he'd calm down.

"Who has a wand?" Kim asked as she entered.

"Kevin." I told her, not so kindly, but I couldn't help it; she woke me far too early.

"Now that we're all ready." My father trailed off, gesturing towards the fireplace.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Kim snapped, swiping some floo powder in her hand before standing in the fireplace.

"Pregnancy hormones are already kicking in, I see," I hushed in my father's ear, as we both stifled laughter.

"Diagon Alley." Kim said, before whizzing away with green flames.

I heard heavy footsteps trail across upstairs landing, before a groggy Charlie came down the stairs, not paying my father or I attention as he entered the kitchen. I heard my father sigh, before hanging his head.

"Oh wait, I need my Salem wand." I remembered, leaving my father as I sprinted up the stairs, tearing apart my room as I looked for it. I found it minutes later, tucking it into my boot along with my Hogwarts wand, before running back down the stairs, finding an empty living room. Dad had already left.

I quickly stepped into the fireplace, grabbing a handful of floo powder. "Diagon Alley."

The pain returned, as the cold green flames blurred my vision and every bone in my body trembled, but it was all over in a second before I rolled over a wooden floor, coughing out the floo powder that managed to squeeze through my tight lips.

I brushed my hands over my dirty clothes before stepping up, looking around for my parents, who stood out on the street, already picking up a few sheds of glass with their wands.

I joined them, pointing my Salem wand at a café banner that fell from a tiny restaurant roof, before levitating it back on to the burnt building; or, what was left of it. The street was left in such a dreadful condition, if we didn't have magic, it would be impossible to fix it. I made so many visits to Diagon Alley in my past; I knew it like the back of my hand, but after yesterday, it was a stranger to me.

"Take the broken pieces of this store, and rewind it to how it was before." I chanted. The green sparks worked their magic, as pieces of the shop that laid on the floor, reconnected like a jigsaw-puzzle. The shop looked as good as new.

I smirked; this would be easy.

(**)

I take back what I said; it surely wasn't easy. The afternoon flew by, as most of Diagon Alley looked better than it did before, but it was still obvious that a terrible happening had taken place. The concrete floor was tracked and torn apart, a few shops were yet to be fixed and a lot of staff were badly injured. But, it was in the making, and a lot of other workers at the ministry had stepped in to help, in the meantime.

It was quite shocking how even the finest of magic couldn't mend the street in a heartbeat; but good work came in good time, Kim reminded me, at least seven times every hour. As evening crept closer, the sky above the recovering street was darkening.

At four o'clock, my father insisted that I'd take a break. I was too tired and achy to protest, so I wobbled to a small café for a glass of fresh lemonade, before making my way to Fred and George's prank shop, to see how bad their store had taken the attack last night.

Surprisingly, it didn't have one scratch. It remained still on it's ground, bright and colourful as ever, as happy wizards shot in and out through the doors, looking pleased with their bargains.

The joyful atmosphere that bounced around the shop brought a smile to my face, as I walked through the doors, finding Fred and George almost immediately, yelling over the crowd of heads as they exampled a new prank.

After they finished, they bounced off the small platform and skipped towards me. "Alex." They both chorused. I'd have to get used to that.

"Fred, George," I returned, grinning. Their spirited attitude made my grumpiness from working on my hands and knees all day, decrease.

"It's nice to see you alive," Fred smirked.

"..After the attack last night." Finished George.

"Bloody Death Eaters." Fred complained.

"Well, your shop looks healthy." I confessed; stunned.

"A shop load of tricks do come in handy, mind you." They winked.

_Of course_. "Well, I'm glad it's standing in one piece."

"Oh, look who the cat dragged in, Georg-ie." Fred said, glancing over my head.

"Our good for nothing brother." George joked, following the gaze.

"Pip-pip, Ronald, this way." Fred yelled, waving someone over.

Wait. Fred and George Weasley, have a brother named Ronald? Ronald Weasley? No, it couldn't be. I mustn't think of Harry, it was only my mind playing tricks. I had done so well in the last few days, managing to not mope over Harry's disappearance; so I wouldn't ruin everything now.

"Would you stop? People are staring!" A voice whined from behind.

"This is our shop, we do what we please, if you hate it, make sure the door doesn't hit you on your way out." George smiled, slyly.

I looked to my left to find another red-haired boy, who was a few inches shorter then the twins, with longer hair and a light layer of stubble crossing his chin. His green eyes were alerted as his cheeks and ears crimsoned. When his eyes landed on me, he looked quite confused.

"Um.. hello." He said.

I smiled. "I'm Alex. Alex Russo. Nice to meet you."

If I saw correctly, his tired eyes grew larger at the sound of my name. He gave a large grin, clearing his throat, before scratching the back of his neck. "I'll be right back." He rushed, before disappearing into the crowd of people in a hurry.

"Don't mind him." George poked me. "He's the messed up one in the family. Totally coo-coo."

"Mother says she raised him well. I say she dropped him purposely on the journey home from the hospital." Fred mused.

"Yes, but you also say that she didn't swap him for another baby." George groaned; sounding disappointed.

"How is it possible to swap your baby for another? Even someone with a brain as small as yours would know that there's no mistaking the red hair. Besides, he does have your stupidity." Fred argued.

"He has your disgraceful looks!" George fired back.

As I amusingly continued to watch the twins fight over something stupider than Kim usually pouts about, I couldn't help but overhear Ronald return from behind, with another deep voice that sounded too familiar. I shook my head, settling my eyes back on Fred and George; I couldn't help but wonder if they were like this every day?

"I'm telling you.." Ron snapped. "The same name? Same American accent? It has to be her!"

"No Ron, it can't be. It's just a coincidence. Let's return to Hermione and Ginny, I don't know where we left them." Another voice said.

_Hermione? Ronald?_ Now, if this was one of my heavy dreaming going over-board, it showed how much of a psycho Harry has made me out to be. But I kept my cool, rejecting the thoughts of whirling around, as I bit my lip, hearing Ronald come closer.

"Let's just find out then, shall we?" Ron hushed. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Ron, no—" The other boy tried stopping his friend, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I spun around on my heel, my loose curls hitting the side of my face, as I found Ron and.. Harry!

"Alex!" Harry breathed, shock sparkling in his energetic eyes, as a large smile grew on his face, which I had forgotten was so good-looking during the weeks that I spent without him.

"Harry!" I smiled, as he pulled me into a tight hug, his ravishing smell elevated from his jacket.

I barely heard Ron shout; "I told you!" As I was far too happy to see Harry. He pulled away, keeping his hands on my arms as he stared at me curiously, as though he was trying to believe that I was really there.

"Y-you're.. a.. w-wizard." I managed to choke out bluntly, breathing out in astonishment.

His jaw dropped; even though we stood in an obvious shop, on a wizardry street, he still looked shocked that I knew about his world, which was mine as well. He exchanged Ron an amused glance, before gaping at me. "I-I thought you-you were a.."

I felt my cheeks flush as I giggled at him, not being able to delete the happy grin off my face. "This is so overwhelming." I gulped, not sure if I should believe it. It seemed too overpowering, even for magic, for Harry to be standing in front of me. I hoped to death that it wasn't a mirage.

"I know." He coughed. "But you seemed so.. muggle-ish." Harry laughed.

"I guess that shows how great of an actress I truly am." I gave a cheeky grin, as his crooked smile made it's first appearance of the night, already wiping away the clouds that had covered my world for such time. It showed what a simple smile could do to such a foolish girl like me.

"Are you going to Hogwarts?" I asked the both of them, looking from a thoughtful Ron to a content Harry.

Ron gave a sharp nod. "Are you?"

"Yes." I replied, before pulling Harry in for an enclosed hug. Now that I had him back, I was not going to let him slip through my fingers; I made that mistake once before.

**So yay! They meet at the wizardry world! I have to be honest, I'm sorry if you had better ideas of them finding out that the other's a wizard, but being honest, sitting here right now, with my laptop, I had no clue! Typical! :P haha. I just hope you guys were ok with it? I hope you enjoyed anyway!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I haven't updated in a while. Haha. So sorry. I hope this chapter is ok. And I hope it makes up for the time that I've wasted in not posting. I know, before anyone says it, that the scene when Harry returns with a bleeding nose, Ron and Hermione act like that in the film, but because I loved it so much, I needed it to be in the chapter. So sorry, haha! Hope you enjoy!**

"I still can't believe you're here." Harry whispered in my ear, as he took my hand; when our skin touched, I felt a fuzzy rush that I hadn't felt in a while, break through my stomach.

"I can't believe you're a wizard." I admitted; it still hadn't dawned on me yet.

We were walking out of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, right after Ron said he was off to find Hermione, Harry's other friend that I was determined to meet. We walked down the lane, as Harry curiously glanced around at the shops, clearly deep in thought about what happened.

"I've missed you." I told him, staring at my feet.

He chuckled. "I've missed you too."

My cheeks flushed. "How has your summer been?"

He seemed to think about his answer. "Alright. I found out that I'm captain of my Quidditch team."

Quidditch was a wizardry sport that I didn't take much interest into, much to my father's disappointed; if you asked me to describe how the sport is played, or to name a few famous players, my mind would equal as blank. But when I saw a delighted expression shine on his face, I couldn't help but feel excited for him. "That's amazing, Harry! Well done." I grinned.

"Thanks." His pale cheeks pinked slightly. "Any news with you?"

I grimaced. "Kim's pregnant." I blurted out.

His jaw dropped, reminding me somewhat of a fish. "Congratulations." He smiled, giving me a side hug, but once he saw the uncertain look on my face, he backed off. "What's wrong?"

"It's just.." I sighed. "Kevin has ran off. Charlie's in a mood. Everyone seems to be having problems with each other." I ran a hand through my hair.

He encouragingly squeezed my hand. "It'll all be fine; I promise. You'll forget about it once you get to Hogwarts."

I had forgotten to ask him about the school. Harry said he had been going there since he was eleven—the main reason why his muggled aunt and uncle treated him differently, which I couldn't help but feel offended about.

"So, I've heard there are houses, am I right?" I asked, unsurely.

He nodded. "I'm in Gryffindor, along with Ron and Hermione. But there's also Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

Curiosity bothered me. "Which house do you reckon I'll get sorted into?"

"Slytherin, for sure." He replied, but humour danced on his tongue. He laughed at his private joke, that I'm sure I would understand in a few months time, but for now, I faked a smile, trying my best to not look confused.

"Seriously?" I asked him.

"Ok," he cleared his throat. "Maybe Gryffindor? I'm not sure. The sorting hat—a hat that places you in a house—some times decides by your choice. If you want to be with me, then you must tell the hat that."

I giggled. "Nah, I think I'll stick with the Hufflepuff's, they sound the most fun."

He gave a light sigh, his cool breath hitting my face. "Darn it." He mused along.

We both stood smiling at each other, when a high voice ran after us, calling for Harry. "Harry! Molly's waiting, we're heading back to the burrow!"

A pale-faced girl with the bushiest of sandy hair and pink lips, stopped in her tracks, as her strict eyes glanced at mine and Harry's entwined fingers. I broke our touch, placing my hands behind my back, smiling uncomfortably at the girl. I took a guess that this was Hermione; although I was lousy at reading facial expressions, it was hard to miss her know-it-all attitude.

"Hi." I smiled.

Her eyes snapped up at the sound of my voice. She looked from Harry, to me, her eyes questioning. She rose a light eyebrow at Harry, and he shrugged; it seemed as though they were wordlessly communicating.

"I'm guessing you're Alex." She said, expectedly.

"Yeah, that's me. And you're… Hermione?"

She nodded. "It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." I said politely.

Hermione turned to Harry. "Molly's waiting outside Fred and George's shop. She's ready to leave."

A look of disappointment crossed Harry's face as he stared at Hermione blankly. He shot me an apologetic look, and being honest, I wasn't ready for him to leave, either. "Two more minutes, Mione, I'll be there now." He told her, hinting her to go.

She didn't seem her happiest, but turned anyway. "Good-bye Alex. It was nice meeting you."

"You too!" I called, even if her back was turned and she was already a few feet away.

I looked back at Harry. "Don't look so upset, we'll see each other tomorrow."

He then smiled, realising what I said was true. "Try and find me on the train. You can sit with us in our compartment."

I smiled, glad that I had someone to be with on the train; it was even better that it was Harry who was accompanying me. "Sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow."

He pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged him back, losing myself in his embrace before he pulled away. "See you tomorrow, Alex."

And like that, he was gone; I went looking for my father, and it wasn't easy to spot him through the crowds of wizards, who still continued to work on the ruined street of Diagon Alley, but once I found him, we found Kim and all hurried back to our home. I sprinted up to my room, packing my trunk for Hogwarts; now a place that I was dying to get to.

(**)

"Stupid muggles, get out of the way.." I heard Kim grumble, as we ran through King's Cross train station, the next morning.

"This station isn't only for wizards, Kimberly." I heard father defend.

"Will you guys keep quiet? The train is leaving in five minutes!" I stated, not looking back at them as I attempted to steer my trolley.

They kept quiet after that, as we searched for Platform 9¾. _That was an odd platform number_, I remembered thinking, as father hauled me to a stop, right beside a red-bricked barrier. He gave me a look as if he expected me to lead the way.

"Uh." I said, looking at him.

"Here we are, platform 9¾." He announced, gesturing a hand towards the solid wall. I looked at him as if he'd gone insane.

"Um, dad, is it invisible?" I cocked an eyebrow.

He chuckled. "No, Alex, you run through the wall." He explained, in an obvious tone.

"I beg your pardon? Run through the wall? So I enter the platform by humiliating myself in front of muggles?" I screeched in a whisper.

Kim rolled her eyes, as father shook his head. "Kim will demonstrate. Watch her."

Kim straightened her posture, before running towards the wall. I felt my eyes widen, as I prepared to watch the pain that would hit her in the next matter of seconds. But instead of falling to the ground, clutching a bleeding nose, she simply disappeared through the wall, as if it was made of air. The bricks bubbled slightly, before quickly adjusting back to concrete, looking rough as ever.

I gulped. "Um, ok." I squeezed the handle of my trolley, watching my knuckles turn white, before running towards the platform, my stomach churning. I closed my eyes, expecting the pain that was sure to come, but instead, I just kept running.

"Open your eyes." I heard Kim's voice hiss.

I opened them to find myself on a different platform, which was filled with kids all ages with trolley's similar to mine, as parents wiped away their tears, kissing their children good-bye. I was stunned at the Scarlet train, that tooted before me, puffing with a blur of grey steam. My father took a stand behind my shoulder, as the conductor of the train wheeled my trolley and Mary, my owl, out of my hands.

"You be good now, you hear?" My father asked.

I nodded; "when am I not good?" I teased.

He gave me a small smile, throwing his arm over my shoulder before bringing me closer to him. "Have a lovely honeymoon." I told them both, suddenly remembering that they were leaving tomorrow.

"We'll try." They responded, waving as I stepped on to the train, just as the clock on the platform struck eleven.

I felt the train startle beneath my feet as it began moving, and soon enough, my father and Kim's faces were blurs, before disappearing completely. I sighed, looking around, not knowing where to start to search for Harry. I started at the front of the train, making my way up, receiving many strange looks from a few students as I poked my head in their compartments; one girl even yelled; "Ew, get away!"

On the urge of giving up, I peeked through one last compartment, my eyes brightening as I found Harry, Ron and Hermione, all inside, looking deep in conversation. They hadn't seen me yet, and I hesitated before knocking; should I go inside? But before I could step away, Ron's head snapped in my direction, as he gave a smile, pointing towards me as Harry and Hermione looked my way.

I felt my cheeks burn as I stared at my feet, feeling as though my shoes suddenly weighed a ton. Harry slid open the glass door and pulled me in gently. "Alex." He smiled, pulling me closer to his chest as his arms wrapped around me. "I thought you got lost." He laughed.

_Right, like that would happen_. "Ha." Was all I could reply with. He pulled away, a big smile on his face, as he sat back down on the sofa, patting the empty space next to him. I fell on the couch, glancing at Ron and Hermione's faces, before turning back to Harry, not really knowing what to say.

"Like you were saying, Harry," Hermione waved a hand for him to continue.

Harry shifted his gaze from my face. "Oh, um, yeah." He remembered. "I'm sure of it, I always suspected the Malfoy family, and now we have answers."

Ron let out a groan. "Come on mate, his father might be a creep, but—"

"No, Ron. His father isn't a creep, he's a Death Eater. Which by all means, Draco would be a Death Eater, also." Harry interrupted, growing irritated.

"What's going on?" I frowned, not liking the un-happy looks on all their faces as they spoke of this _Draco_ boy. Hermione turned to me.

"Draco Malfoy is in Slytherin. Harry is currently paranoid, swearing that Draco is some kind of tormented Death Eater, just because we saw him in Flourish & Blotts in Diagon Alley." She rolled her eyes; half of the words that escaped from her mouth, both confused me, and annoyed me; what are Death Eaters? Everyone seemed to dodge the question whenever I'd ask, but this time, these three weren't going anywhere.

"What are Death Easters?" They all gave me shocked glances. I cleared my throat. "Sorry. American wizard."

Hermione lightly sighed. "I believe Harry is the best to explain that." She rose to her feet. "I'm going to find Ginny."

Hermione left the compartment, not before whirling around, barking at Ron to follow. As the two left, I turned to Harry with raised eyebrows. "Harry?"

"Alex." He returned, grinning.

I felt my cheek lift into an amused smile. I knew what he was doing; he was dodging the question. But I wouldn't allow that to happen, no, all my patience had been wasted now. "Death Eaters? If asking won't convince you to tell me, I'm sure a hex that'll prevent you from walking for a week, will." I smirked.

He wore an amused smile, before turning serious. "Death Eaters are… followers of the Dark lord.."

And then he began explaining his life. The life of Harry Potter, the chosen one, the boy who's parents were murdered by every wizard's nightmare; a dark sorcerer, named Voldemort. Many feared him, and from the things that Harry had told me, I perfectly understood why. He told me how he'd gotten his scar, how he'd battled Voldemort in the flesh, watch people he knew and loved die, and also how he'd strangely achieve many compliments and blessing's from admirers. A part of his story that I specifically didn't like was the subject of Dumbledore's Army, and how Harry said that he kissed Cho Chang in the Room of Requirements; that particular bit of history was something that I couldn't help but feel a little bit jealous about.

Ron and Hermione didn't return once whilst Harry told me the story, so I was quite pleased how even though the atmosphere was tense, I still spent alone time with him. The lady with the trolley of sweets did come once or twice, and as much as I protested, Harry bought me a box of every flavoured beans.

I plopped a green one in my mouth, only to taste a strong flavour of vomit at the back of my throat. "Vomit." I squeaked, after Harry raised a concerned eyebrow at the grimace that plastered my face. He laughed and nodded, as if he understood completely and my reaction was expected.

"So.." Harry mused. "Why is it only now you're coming to Hogwarts?"

I squinted my eyes, swallowing the ugly tasting sweet before smiling. "I went to Salem before I came to Hogwarts, but Kim's job got promoted so we had to move." I offered him a sweet but he shook his head.

"I'm glad you moved." He beamed, causing my cheeks to blush.

"Me too." I agreed, slipping a strawberry bean into my mouth, as the refreshing berry taste washed away the vomit sweet I had before.

"I knew there was something different about you, ever since we bumped into each other in the park." He went off into deep thought, the smile not departing from his lips.

"Wait, we didn't bump into each other in the park..?" I titled my head.

He gave a nod. "Yes we did. Remember when you met Dudley? I was the one you bumped into, before you ran off." He said, bowing his head.

"That was you?" I asked, my voice growing louder. I bit my lip as he nodded. "I'm sorry about that, I just needed to get out of there."

"It's ok, if I was in your position, I think I would've done the same." He shrugged.

I gave him a relieved smile, and he mirrored my actions. Abruptly, there was a soft silence between us, and his emerald green eyes never left mine as he slowly leaned forward. My stomach knotted up, and I was sure that he could hear my heart beating faster than it ever has before. Our lips were centimetres apart, until the train took a sudden turn around a mountain, causing Harry to loose his balance as his forehead slammed into mine.

"Oh!" I gasped, my hand immediately raising to hold my head. It throbbed, but the pain was easy to ignore; the humiliation, well, that wasn't so easy. Even Harry's pale cheeks had found some colour. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "You?" he added, grinning rather shyly, enough to make me want to cup his face in my hands and kiss him. But before I could reach over to even hold his hand, the pain in my forehead increased.

"Yeah. I think so." I groaned, still clutching my forehead with my hand. Not only was my forehead burning, but my cheeks were tingling slightly, and even though I couldn't see them, I knew a red blush was forming on my face.

"Are you sure your forehead is ok? It looks like a mark could form." He frowned.

"Harry, I'm fine, honestly. No harm no foul, it's not like it's a lightening bolt." I grinned cheekily up at him. His answering laugh made me want to reach over and squeeze his hand, encouragingly.

Before anything else happened, the door slid open as Ron stormed in, looking annoyed. Harry and I flew away from each other, not exchanging any looks as Harry asked Ron what was bugging him.

"Lavender Brown." Ron grumbled, leaning his head back on the seat.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked, the colour in his cheeks had drained by now, to my relief; I don't know what sort of teasing Ron would've come up with if he had caught Harry and I sitting closer than usual.

"She won't leave me alone." Ron mumbled. "Hi Won!" He mimicked in a girly voice, grimacing a grin as his right hand waved dramatically.

I giggled. "Maybe she likes you."

"Likes me?" Ron scoffed. "I'm sure we passed that point a while ago! She's not only bothering me, she's on Hermione's last nerve too."

"Hermione?" Harry asked in a calm, yet suspicious voice, raising an eyebrow.

Ron shrugged. "Whenever Lavender sees me, Hermione automatically becomes sour face before she takes her anger out on me. At the moment, Hermione and I aren't talking, as Lavender is searching all the compartments for me—" he turned to Harry. "You don't happen to have your invisibility cloak with you, do you mate?"

"Actually, I do." Harry murmured, opening the plastic bag that was settled beside his feet. He pulled out a grey velvet blanket before handing it to a cheerful Ron.

"You're bloody brilliant, Harry!" Ron grinned, before wrapping the cloak around his body. I gasped, amazed; only Ron's head was left bobbing in mid air, as the rest of his body had camouflaged in with the seat he was sitting on. "If Lavender comes—I'm not here." He ducked his head beneath the cloak, until I couldn't see him for much longer. It was just as if Harry and I were alone again, but I knew we really weren't.

"Ron, what if she never comes?" I asked, hiding a laugh, not really sure where to look when I spoke to him.

"Oh, trust me." Ron's hidden voice boomed. "It's Lavender, she will come!"

As he finished the sentence, a girl appeared at the door, sliding it open with a desperate frown on her face. Her amber curls flew down to her waist, as bracelets that didn't match her outfit lined up her freckly arms, as her alerted eyes and crooked nose scanned the compartment.

"Where's Ron? I need to ask him something!" She announced in a high-pitch voice, turning to Harry, only now realising that both of us were there.

"Oh, I'm not so sure, Lavender. I think he went to the bathroom." Harry said in a kind tone, even though the girl didn't deserve it.

She stuck her nose high in the air, and muttered. "Very well." She twirled around, before strutting out of the compartment.

An irritated Ron threw the cloak over his shoulders, as he glanced between Harry and me in disbelief. "Well.." I said. "She seems.."

"Psycho. Mental. Crazy?" Ron finished, giving Harry a glare and he immediately stopped laughing.

"Lovely." I sighed, looking out the window to where Lavender had left.

(**)

I had to be honest, the final hours in the train were hysterical. At first, I was quite disappointed that Ron hadn't left after Lavender's incident, but when he stuck around, the conversation's never had a dull moment, and Harry and I weren't forced into an uncomfortable silence about our almost-kiss.

I didn't know how long we had been on the train for, but the clouds in the sky were thickening to a dark grey, as the only light outside were lit windows of a few houses that we rarely past.

"Where are you going?" I asked, looking up at a standing Harry.

"I—uh—I'll be right back." He smiled at me, before leaving the compartment in a rush.

"Is he ok?" I asked Ron, who stared after Harry, bewildered.

He shrugged. "I dunno, it's Harry, when is he ever ok?"

I laughed. "How much longer do we have on the train?"

"About ten minutes. Maybe we should get changed into our robes." He suggested.

"Yeah, um, ok." I nodded, digging into my bag that contained my uniform and wand. Ron excused himself, saying he'd be back, before leaving the compartment. I closed the drapes on the door, before changing myself. I managed to get dressed just in time before Ron knocked on the door, about five minutes later.

"Come in." I called, sitting back down on the couch.

Ron entered. I eyed his uniform, it was similar to mine; black robes, black shoes, black bottoms, apart from the few splashes of red on his uniform that represented Gryffindor. I frowned. "Will I get the colour of my house too, on my robes?"

He nodded. "You'll get them as soon as you get sorted, don't worry,"

I gave him a smile as he sat down. "Where do you think Harry is?" I worried.

Ron had forgotten about Harry, until I reminded him. "Oh yeah. He's probably sitting with Neville or Luna."

I took a guess that they were Harry's other friends, before someone slipped through the door. I glanced up to find Hermione, blank-faced, in her Gryffindor robes. She seemed to ignore Ron, as she sat beside me, giving me a smile.

"Hey Hermione, do you know where Harry is?" I asked.

She gave me a curious look. "No. Why? Where'd he go?"

I shrugged, looking at Ron, then back at Hermione. "That's what we were wondering."

"Probably sitting with Neville or Luna." Hermione didn't think of Harry's absence as much of a big deal, as she slipped out a large book and scanned through the thin pages.

"That's what I said!" Ron cheered, his expression hopeful; I remembered him telling Harry and I how Hermione wasn't talking to him. He was probably attempting to get back in her good books.

Hermione nodded, not looking at him, as if he were something unimportant that she didn't care about. I gave Ron a sympathy smile, before feeling the train pull to a stop. "We're here." Ron smiled, standing up as he pulled open the door, walking out into the hall. Hermione followed him, swiftly.

"What about Harry?" I followed, looking up and down the hall, in hope to find him walking towards us, but there was nothing more but a few students that looked happy to jump off the train they had grown tired of.

Hermione tugged on my sleeve. "Maybe he's outside already, come on, let's go."

(**)

Harry wasn't there. We couldn't find him anywhere, not that we properly looked. Ron and Hermione didn't particularly think that much of him being gone, always assuring me that he was with a few other friends, but that didn't stop me from worrying. We were sitting in a carriage, as thin air pulled us along the muddy tracks, towards the castle. An awkward Ron was staring at Hermione, who's nose was deep in her book.

As the carriage pulled to a stop, my eyes were glued to the magnificent castle that was built ahead; it's tower tops were lanky and tall, it had hundreds of gloomily lit windows, two gigantic entrance doors, and a few green-houses and courtyards surrounding the grounds. Although I wasn't the sporty type, I couldn't help but be starry-eyed at the Quidditch arena below the campus, that was wedged between two mountains.

"Come on, Alex." Ron laughed, pulling me along. "The sorting will be taking place soon."

And inside was even more marvellous. All the corridors seemed alike, as many poltergeists and ghosts hovered above our heads, as the wizards in portraits were chatting excitedly as they waved at a few first years.

We were guided into a large hall. Four narrow, wooden tables strode down the long room, pointing towards the final table at the front, which seated a few strange-looking professors. An elder man with a face as swollen as a fallen leaf, stood up from his golden chair, raising his pink hands as every candle fired with light. His blue eyes sparkled from behind his half-moon spectacles as a smile danced on his lips.

"Welcome, students!" I heard him say.

I scanned the room for Harry, but stumped when I couldn't find him anywhere. Where could he be? By now, a lot of students had taken their seats at their house tables, as the large group of first years were crowded at the front, barely holding in their excitement as they goggled at the old professors.

"Go on." Hermione hushed in my ear, as she shoved me down the lane where I stumbled over my feet but kept my balance, at that, a few students sneered. My cheeks blushed, as I took a few more steps forward. Hermione ushered me to go on, as her and Ron left me alone to sit at the Gryffindor table.

A strict-looking woman in emerald robes cleared her throat, as she waved me over. That's when every pair of eyes were on me. I bowed my head, scattering over to the group of first years, hoping I would get sorted immediately so I could sit down and blend in with the others; but with my luck, that wouldn't be done without a tiny bit of disturbance.

"Seeing as though Alexandra Russo will be beginning as a sixth year, she will be sorted first." The woman declared, rolling a piece of parchment in her hand. "So, Russo Alexandra." She read off the paper.

The first years rushed to the sides, to give me some space so I could sit on the stool. I stepped up slowly, eyeing the hat in the woman's hand before locating myself on the stool, my eyes staring holes into my feet. I felt the hat being placed on my hair, as it snapped to life, beginning to stir on my head.

"_Hmm. A transfer from Salem. Brainy one, you are, I heard only the best of the best gets accepted into that Witches' Institute. Maybe Ravenclaw? I see you're not outspoken, you're shy, mostly kept to yourself. Maybe Hufflepuff_?" The hat whispered in my ear.

"_Yet again_.." It continued. "_You are courageous, brave and loyal. You take care of the ones you love, and would sacrifice your happiness to watch your loved-ones smile. I guess the best place for you is Gryffindor. That's it. I felt that glee of joy run through your veins when I said Gryffindor. Yes, that's my decision. Gryffindor!"_

I grinned. After the hat got jerked off my head, I ran over to Ron and Hermione, sitting down beside them, smiling idiotically. As I earned a few applauses from a few Gryffindor's, I couldn't help but drown out the talking and the first year's sorting, as my mind switched to Harry. I was quite upset that he wasn't here to watch my sorting, yet I was worried to where he could be.

About ten minutes later, Professor Dumbledore rose to his feet, smiling widely. "It's very nice to have new faces around here at Hogwarts. Before we celebrate it with a feast, it is my honour to announce that a new teacher will be joining us this year, Professor Slughorn. He will be taking Professor Snape's part in teaching Potions, as Professor Snape will be taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts."

The room flooded in whispers, before Dumbledore continued. "I would also like to clarify that the dark forest is forbidden, but anyone who looks forward to a painful death, feel free to go against my word." He cautioned, before giving a sweet smile. "Let the feast begin!"

After he clapped, rolls of food tumbled over the tables, as greedy fingers trudged their plates high with mountains of food. I laughed as a ravenous Ron was enjoying his meal, as chicken skin glued to the sides of his mouth. Hermione hit him repeatedly on his arm with her book. "Will. You. Stop. Eating? Your best friend is missing!" She screeched.

"Oi." Ron huffed, rubbing his arm with his hand. "Turn around, you lunatic."

Me and Hermione turned around to find Harry walking through the doors, clutching a bleeding nose with his dirty fingers. Ginny Weasley, a red-haired fifth year, also Ron's little sister, spoke up. "He's covered in blood again. Why is it that he's always covered in blood?" She curiously asked Ron, who waved her off before diving into chocolate cake.

As Harry drew closer, I had to stop myself from rushing toward him, to hug him, slap him, and nurse him all at once. He sat beside me slowly, not making eye-contact as he stared at his empty plate, blood still leaking from his nose and onto his fingers. I lowered his fingers, earning his stare, as I lifted a tissue up to his nose, gently dabbing at the blood. "Thanks." He whispered. I continued to clean his face as Hermione questioned him.

"What happened Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you later. What have I missed?" Harry wondered.

I dropped the bloody tissue from my hold, as his pale face was only stained with a few splashes of blood that I couldn't clear up. "Well.." Ron looked up from his food. "Alex's sorting."

Harry's eyes widened with obviousness, as he smacked his head with a hand, punishing himself for his stupidity, for not realising that I was sitting at the Gryffindor table. "Oh yeah. Sorry. Welcome to Gryffindor." He smiled, nervously.

I laughed, happy more than anything because he was alright; yet I was dying to know what caused the injury to form on his face. "It's alright. Thanks." I grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

The exhaustion from the train ride was kicking in. It didn't help either that I was full from the delicious feast. Dumbledore was intriguing the students in the hall, with a small story about a boy who once attended Hogwarts, Tom Riddle. Of course, everyone apart from myself, turned to their friends with wide eyes and gaping mouths. After being dismissed by Dumbledore, we all made our way to our common rooms. I heard Hermione and Harry discussing the new Potions teacher, and honestly, I wasn't fully paying attention.

"Here we go again, Hermione's excitement taking over as she talks about school." Ron whispered in my ear, before rolling his eyes.

I stifled a giggle as Hermione overheard him and whacked him on the arm. Ron suppressed a groan as we arrived on the seventh floor, standing before a portrait of a lady who dressed in ridiculous pink ruffles.

"Hippogriff's." Hermione spoke clearly, before the portrait swung open and we were allowed to enter. We all crouched through the archway, before walking into a small gathering room, which reminded me of a study and living room mixed into one. Armchairs, coffee tables and sofa's circled the room, as trophies from Gryffindor's previous wins in Quidditch were displayed in glassed cabinets. A few students Ron, Hermione and Harry recognised were crowding the fireplace, as the trio walked over and hugged their friends.

I stepped away, figuring they wanted a moment to catch up with their friends, before darting for the spiral stairs, hoping to find my trunk in the dormitories, which held my parchment and quills, to write to my family. When I read 'Sixth Year Girls Dormitories' I pushed open the door slowly, before walking inside, finding Mary in her cage on a red, four-poster bed.

"Hey girl," I smiled at her, brushing her delicate fur with my fingers. I gave her a treat before grabbing parchment and one of my quills. I began writing to my family, on the wooden desk next to my bed;

_Dear dad and Kim,_

_Just arrived at Hogwarts. I hope everyone is alright. I quite like it here, and have already made a few friends. The grounds are quite nice, but it might take a while to get around the gigantic school. Once you arrive back from your honeymoon, I'd like to know everything that happened, so owl back. Send Kevin and Charlie my love. Also, after Mary arrives with the letter, please keep her home until morning, I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to her on the journey home at night. Just writing to say a final good-bye, and to let you know that all is well. Enjoy your honeymoon. I'll speak to you soon._

_Love,_

_Alex_

I hope they wont question me about my friends; I have no clue how to tell them about Harry. My family didn't know that Harry was a wizard. They had no clue, even if his name was well-known in the ministry; but they don't need my word to find out, I'm guessing from the magnificent things that Harry has done, it would even be crystal clear for a blind man to figure it out. I'm sure they'll find out sooner than later. I rolled the parchment with a band of elastic.

After I let Mary out from her cage, I taped the letter on her foot, before gently guiding her out the window, as I watched her soar through the dark clouds. I admired how the soft glow of the moon sharpened the outline of her wings, when a throat was cleared behind me.

I twirled around to find Hermione, holding neatly folded Gryffindor robes and a schedule in her palm. "So this is where you ran off to. Harry was getting worried when we realised you were missing. Our head of house, Professor McGonagall, wanted me to give you these." She weakly smiled, placing the robes and paper on the foot of my bed.

"Thank you." I smiled, walking over to my bed and placing the robes in my open trunk. I picked up the schedule, and scanned over my lessons; they were similar to my studies back in Salem, I'm only praying that they'll be just as easy. Hermione sat on another bed, the one I presumed was hers, and stared into space. "Is everything ok, Hermione? With you and Ron? I sensed tension."

She released an unsteady laugh. "Me and Ron? Nothing at all. Why do you ask?" She asked, stiffly.

I shrugged. "I'm sorry, I wasn't intending to strike a nerve." I apologised, hoarsely. It was only after the words left my mouth, that I realised how rude I sounded. I was about to stutter an apology, when Hermione cut me off.

"No, no you didn't." She pushed back her fluffed curls, only for them to bounce back, looking as though they weren't bothered with in the first place; not once did she look at me as she spoke. "I'm just tired, that is all."

She backed out of the room. "Hermione. Can you tell Harry and Ron that I'm going to bed? I'm extremely tired." I bit my lip. She looked over her shoulder, gave me a smile, before leaving the room, closing the door, gently. I strolled through the room, picked up my pyjama's before entering the bathroom, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow minutes later.

(**)

Breakfast the next morning went alright. My stomach somehow managed to be satisfied with yesterday's dinner, so I barely touched anything apart from a piece of toast. "Me and Alex have Potions this morning." I looked up when hearing my name, to watch Hermione excitingly go over her schedule with Ron and Harry.

"We have free periods." Ron grinned, bobbing his head over to Harry.

Hermione shook her head, a look of displease on her face. "You don't come to school to mess around, Ronald. As Alex and I will be learning, you and Harry will be mocking first years in the corridors." She rolled her eyes, taking a sip from her water goblet. "Are you coming Alex?" Hermione stood, holding a stack of heavy books in her hands.

"Um, alright." I joined her, giving a fare well smile to Harry and Ron before I followed a bouncing Hermione out the room. I followed her through many halls, before we stopped outside a closed door, along with a few other students from different houses that were taking Potions; now I wasn't so curious to why Harry and Ron weren't tempted to tag along—not a lot of students were outside the classroom. Maybe eight. Nine.

"Mudblood." A sour voice greeted behind us. Hermione's face fell before she whirled around to give the venomous voice a glare. I turned my head also, to find a bleach-blonde boy in Slytherin robes smirking at us, with a brunette clutching at his arm. "Who do we have here?" He looked my way. I cleared my throat, feeling uncomfortable under his gaze; the memory of meeting Dudley Dursley flashed in my mind.

"Alex Russo." I said, in an empty tone. I knew that if Hermione didn't get along with this boy, then I surely wouldn't. His grey eyes darkened, as he stepped forward, leaving his air-headed girl behind, as he stuck out a pale hand.

"Draco Malfoy." He smirked.

So this was the Draco Malfoy, they were talking about on the train. "Pleasure." I gave a nod, acting as though I hadn't noticed his out-stretched hand. I heard Hermione snort, while a disappointed frown was on Draco's face. He cleared his throat, rejoining the scowling girl, pretending that our small meeting didn't happen.

A jumpy Professor Slughorn danced around the corner. He opened the door, gesturing for us students to enter first. Hermione was first to run through the classroom, as I was the last, feeling Slughorn follow behind. "Excuse me, miss?" He called in a strained voice. Heavy fingers jabbed my shoulder before I turned to smile at him.

"Yes, sir?" I politely responded.

"Merlin's beard." He gasped, staring at my face as though I was some peculiar spell he had discovered. "Miss Russo, the new transfer, am I wrong?"

"You are correct." I said, my eyes narrowing in a curious manner.

"Daughter of Janette Evans?" He asked, his eyes brightening with each nod I responded with. "Everyone get out their books and pick a partner!" Slughorn instructed across the room, before turning back. "My oh my. Your mother was something special in deed! One of my favourite students, back in my times of teaching, along with Lily Evans, no relation of course." He beamed.

"You knew my mother?" I breathed, feeling a smile stretch on my face.

"Of course. Bright girl, exceptionally mannered, marvellous Quidditch player. She sure had a reputation in these halls, Miss Russo." He jollied.

"Sir, I thought she attended Salem." Well, at least that's what I was told; but from the look on his face, I was by all odds, wrong. I felt silly around this professor, although he was constantly smiling, he made me feel like I had no clue about my mother, whom I thought I knew rather well, before she passed away, last year.

"No, definitely a Hogwarts student. I would know, she was in my club." For a moment his smile vanished, only to reappear moments later.

"Club?" I raised an eyebrow, trying to hide the giggle that tickled my throat; but I kept my face rigid. He nodded, the square academic cap jumping on his head.

"We'll discuss this some other time, if you're curious to know how your mother spent her years in this school?" He was in mid-step, before shooting me a raised eyebrow.

"Of course!" I almost yelled; I had no clue she was educated here. Kim had told me she went to Salem, one of the reasons why I was fascinated to be taught there. Merlin, when Kim comes back, a few nasty owl's will be sent her way.

"What did Slughorn want?" Hermione walked over.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to welcome me to Hogwarts." I smiled, not sure why I didn't tell her the truth. It's not like my mother would have an affect on her.

"Ok. Partner?" She asked, handing me a book.

"Thanks." I said, as we both followed the other students over to a certain desk where Slughorn was lecturing about potions in steaming cauldron's. As Slughorn drabbled on, I saw a few Slytherin's drowse off in the corner of the group, as others were mindlessly flipping through their potions books, acting as though they were interested, but actually not giving a care. It was only Hermione who answered Slughorn's difficult questions, and the expression of admiration and delight didn't leave his face once at Hermione's incredible knowledge.

I was surprised when Harry entered the room, dragging a defeated Ron behind him. Slughorn turned at their entrance, and his eyes twinkled once he saw Harry Potter step into his class; Hermione wasn't lying when she said that most teacher's adored him—yet again, who am I to criticize, I was just as happy to see Harry as Slughorn was.

"Ah, Harry, my boy, decided to join Potions this year, have you? I see you've brought someone with you." Slughorn said, smiling.

"Ron Weasley, sir," Ron said. I could sense Lavender's shoulders perk after she heard Ron speak. "Actually, I'm awful at Potions, maybe I should leave-" Ron shot for the door, but Harry held out an arm to stop him.

"Nonsense, get out your books, boys." Slughorn smiled, turning back to stir the violet potion in the rounded cauldron. He glanced over his shoulder as Harry spoke.

"Actually sir, we don't have our books." Harry explained, sheepishly.

"No matter. Help yourselves to the cupboards." Slughorn offered, turning back to the other part of the class. "Now this morning, I've prepared some concoctions. May anyone tell me what these might be?"

To no one's surprise, Hermione's hand shot up into the air, faster than the words had left Slughorn's mouth. "Ah yes, miss Granger."

Hermione walked towards the potions. "This one, here.."

As Hermione went on, I couldn't help but notice Harry and Ron having trouble at the back of the class. They were, from what my eyes could show me, wrestling over a certain book that both of them wanted. Ron walked away smugly with the book in his hands as a thwarted Harry chose another and joined us.

I heard Hermione lastly point. "The most powerful love potion in the world. Supposedly, it smells differently to every person according to what attracts them. But, of course, it doesn't create real love; in fact, the potion is only short-living and eventually wears off. It only causes infatuation or obsession, which makes it the most dangerous potion in our generation." She finished, her nose sinking deeper into the colourful smoke, obviously loosing herself in the smell. A few snickers from the Slytherin's snapped her back, as she hung her head, positioning herself back at my side.

A few of the girls lured closer to the potion, their eyes dazzled and hungry, before Slughorn placed the lid on top of the cauldron, as they scattered back into the crowd. "Very well." Coughed Slughorn.

Our assignment was to brew a Liquid Luck, a task that I dreaded completely, but I found myself at ease as Hermione, Ron and Harry shared a table with me. I opened up the book, and rested it beside my empty cauldron before confusedly staring at the ingredients. I started by attempting to cut a Sopophorous bean, which I had proven was in deed a difficulty to cut, as it stumbled all over my cutting board, dodging my knife whenever I'd swipe to cut it.

It seems as though I wasn't the only student who couldn't complete the task without difficulty, as Sopophorous beans were flying everywhere around the room and Hermione's usual tangled knots were sticking out in every direction, looking more of a lion's mane than a head of hair. She was glaring over at Harry, who had successfully cut the bean in half, and was squeezing the juice inside it into his cauldron.

It ended as Harry being the only student to complete the assignment. Slughorn held Harry's potion in his hand, showing it off to us remaining sweaty, miserable students; he demanded for an applaud to congratulate Harry on his success. I seemed to be the only one that put effort into my cheering, as a spiteful Hermione looked deeply irritated beside me; I could tell that she wasn't used to the spotlight being taken off her when it comes to classes. Harry's reward was that he got to keep the Liquid Luck. Now that would cause some drama, I'm sure of it..

(**)

After that, Hermione spent my first week at Hogwarts, by not bothering much with any of us. She'd fly ahead in the halls, sometimes even dodge the sight of Harry as much as she could. Harry and I were sitting on a courtyard bench, when Hermione walked out on to the courtyard with Luna Lovegood, but as soon as she saw Harry, she turned her heel and walked back inside the castle.

I saw Harry's look of hurt once Hermione had disappeared; Hermione was taking it a little too far now. "Don't worry, Harry. Her mood is only temporary. She'll be back to normal soon." I warmly smiled. That could be a lie; Harry has known Hermione for six years, I've only known her for a couple of days—for all that I know, Hermione might not ever drop the grudge.

He sighed, looking back at me. "I hope so. It's just Potions." He said, not thinking of it as a big deal. I nodded, glancing behind my shoulder as the feeling of someone approaching poked me. Professor Slughorn had taken third years down to Hogsmeade today, and was making his way through the courtyard.

_Please don't see me, please don't see me_.. I begged in my mind, covering my face with my hands.

"What are you doing?" Harry laughed, trying to peal my hands away.

"Harry, no, _hide_!" I hissed. Harry chuckled, yet I could tell he was confused.

"Ah, Harry, my boy!" That warm voice greeted, as Slughorn stood over us. I didn't mind Professor Slughorn, but his interest in my mother was a bigger problem than I thought; I think I'd call it more of a obsession. I had already walked into two of his conversations about her, and the more I see him, the less I know of my family.

"Hello sir. How are you?" Harry smiled, not looking bothered by Slughorn's interruption. I, however, wanted him to leave as quickly as he had walked over.

"Very well, very well. I just bought a few more ingredients for a potion we'll be covering next week—ah, Miss. Russo, how are you?" He happily asked.

I gave Harry an exhausted look, before faking a smile up at Slughorn. "Good, thank you sir." I managed to reply as politely as I could.

He seemed to buy it, as his smile grew wider. "I was searching for you two, earlier this morning. I have a question to ask the both of you.." he trailed off, shooting Harry and I an individual smiles before continuing. "Every once in a while, I hold a gathering. A small club, in other words. I pick a few special students to join. Would you two like to join?"

"I'd consider it an honour, sir," Harry replied, giving a small smile. Harry and Slughorn both turned towards me, both with raised eyebrows.

"How about you, Miss. Russo?" Slughorn asked.

I stretched my hands out onto the table, thinking how to say no in the nicest words possible. Harry placed his hand over mine, answering for me. "She'd be delighted sir. Can't you tell that she's speechless?"

"Oh! Lovely! I'll see you both soon! Look out for my owl!" Slughorn grinned, as I faked a smile. When he bounced back into the castle, I ganged up on Harry.

"Harry, I'd much appreciate it if you didn't answer for me. I was about to say no." I huffed.

"I know, but I wanted him to leave as soon as possible. I have something to tell you." He started off slowly, looking unsure.

"Well, what is it?" I asked calmly, growing worried.

He looked up at me through his lashes. "There's a reason why I wanted to meet you out here today, alone. I've been wanting to tell you something for quite some time now, actually.. " he said with a small smile. I felt my chest squeeze. Was he going to say what I think he's going to say?

"Alex…"

**And I'm going to leave it there! :P Sorry if it was a boring chapter! I am uninspired and have writer's block! And homework is such a pain! Stupid teachers! Haha. Hope you enjoyed the chapter anyways! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

I was quite nervous to hear what Harry had to say. It was obviously something important, otherwise he wouldn't look so nauseas. His usual pale cheeks were flushing, as his green eyes were staring at the markings on the wooden table.

Harry sighed. "Alex.. I-"

"Mate!" Ron called, as he jogged on to the courtyard, his eyes fixed on Harry as he leaned a hand on his shoulder. Harry hid the irritation that was beginning to cross his face and smiled quizzically up at Ron, who eventually realised that he had ruined some special moment. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

"No." Harry said through gritted teeth. "What's up?"

Ron threw a leg over the bench and propped himself next to Harry. "I've just escaped Lavender. She's been following me everywhere. So, what's going on?" He smiled unknowingly, not catching the look of disappointment Harry gave me.

(**)

The morning after Ron interrupted Harry's news, I could tell that Harry was a bit off with him, and I think Ron noticed that too, but shook the feeling of suspicion away as a infatuated Lavender took his mind off things, by chasing him around the halls. I mean, sure I would've liked to hear what Harry had to say, but a day had passed now and he hadn't told me anything jaw-dropping, so it obviously wasn't that big for it to be told urgently.

When Mary had gotten back a few mornings ago, I took advantage of her wings, as I sent multiple letters to Kevin and Charlie, asking if Charlie had been taking Daisy out for walks like he had promised, or if Kevin had burned down the house yet. I think they're beginning to get annoyed because I'm treating them like kids. I miss them, dearly, but I find my life at Hogwarts far better than my life back on Private Drive.

**An: I feel like I have to do this next scene in no one's POV, only because it talks about how Ron feels, but after it, we're going straight back to Alex's POV. hope that's ok!**

Two days had past since Hermione's dreadful Potions lesson; the lesson where Harry, who had suddenly become as sharp as a pencil, had taken a teacher's attention. Hermione knew that there's a first for everything, but she never would've thought there'd come a day when she'd get outshined by Harry; especially in a lesson he's usually awful at. That was something she'd never let go, even if she was alright with Harry now and realised the stupidity of her dramatic attitude, but she was still curious to how he had become so intelligent and successful all of a sudden.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room the next evening, their nose's in some sort of book, apart from Ron who was helping himself to a bowl of cashew nuts. They were all enjoying the warmth that cackled from the fire, the peace in the common room was relaxing.

Alex appeared from the stairs, smiling as she walked over to them. "Hey guys."

"Hey, Alex," Hermione responded, not looking up from her book, nor did Ron, but as soon as Harry heard her voice, his neck shot up, giving her an automatic smile.

"What are you guys doing?" Alex asked, sitting on the arm rest of the sofa, trying to catch a glimpse of the book that Harry had on his lap. He slammed the book shut.

"Nothing, really. You?" He panicked, yet kept his voice to a somewhat calm tone.

Alex stood up and took a couple of steps to leave the common room, much to Harry's disappointment. "I'm going to the owlry. Sending my brother a letter." She smiled and left the room.

Harry gave a small sigh, before turning back to the book. A snort from his obnoxious best friend caused him to look up. "What?" He narrowed his eyes on a chuckling Ron.

"Honestly, mate. You're like Lavender." He mused, shuffling to a more comfortable position on the sofa, a wide grin spread across his face.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry snapped, defensive and confused.

"Alex. You should see yourself around her." Ron laughed.

By now, even Hermione had closed her book and turned her attention to her best friends. She was nodding in agreement with Ron. "He has a point, Harry. Whenever she's not around, you're completely normal. And then all she needs to do is make a quick appearance and your eyes light up like a Christmas tree."

Harry's cheeks flushed. Was it that noticeable? What it so obvious, that his two best friends, who are normally focused on books and Quidditch, even took a second to notice the goofy smile that formed on his face whenever seeing Alex? He must have it bad. "What? I don't know what y-you're talking about." He chuckled, nervously.

"Honestly Harry, you might be the chosen one, but you're also the terrible lying one." Hermione giggled. Ron snorted, and suddenly jumped off the sofa and ran up to the boys dormitories when Lavender had entered the common room. Hermione watched a desperate Lavender chase after him, before tusking and shaking her head.

Hermione watched Harry exhale calmly, before slowly getting up to his feet. "Maybe you should ask her out." Hermione suggest dryly.

"W-what?" Harry fell over his feet, catching himself swiftly before messily leaning against an arm chair. His cheeks pinked.

"Alex, I mean." Hermione remained calm, but was secretly wanting to smile at her best friend for his clumsiness when thinking of Alex. She thought it was sweet.

If only Ron could act like that around her..

Harry's eyes were staring at his entwined fingers. "I-I don't know, Hermione. What if she says no?" His face fell, as he thought of the worse.

"You're exaggerating, Harry. Honestly, maybe you don't see it, but she gets just as excited when she sees you, then you do with her." Hermione gave a small smile, as Harry's eyes twinkled as she spoke.

"Really?" He cleared his throat, looking out the window for a distraction.

Hermione nodded. "You're my best friend, I wouldn't encourage you if I knew it would fail. We're going to Hogsmeade this weekend. Why don't you ask her to go with you?"

Harry's face was uncertain, but a big part of him wanted to do what Hermione was saying. "Well, tomorrow we have our first Quidditch tryouts, so I guess I'll ask her after that." He gave a solid nod.

Hermione gave a muffled squeal, as she enveloped him in one of her hugs. "That's great Harry. I'm off to bed. Night."

(**)

"Nervous?" Harry asked a rigid Ron.

"No, not at all." He replied sarcastically, eyeing his full plate of food for the fifth time. He was tempting himself to chew a bit of bread, or munch on bacon, but his appetite had completely vanished. And that was strange.

Alex sat beside Harry. "Morning." She grinned, before helping herself to a slice of toast. Harry was first to greet her, of course.

"You seem in a good mood." He smiled, liking the view of her wide smile. "Are you coming today to give Ron some moral support?"

"Of course!" She said as if it were obvious. "Things couldn't be better. Beautiful day, my family are perfectly healthy back on Private Drive, and I'm about to watch a few wizards play a game I have no interest in." She said happily.

Harry laughed. Hermione narrowed her eyes. "You're just happy because we're missing Potions to watch the Gryffindor's try out."

Alex slumped. "Isn't it bad enough that we see Slughorn, not only in his classes, but out of them too? I'm really dreading the first Slug club meeting."

Ron looked up. "You've _all_ been invited to join the Slug club? I thought it was only Hermione!" He didn't think of him not being offered to join as such a big deal at first; only thinking of it as a small gathering for book worms, but once Harry said he was joining, and now Alex; Ron couldn't help but feel unworthy.

Alex felt guilty at the look of hurt on Ron's face. "Don't be upset, Ron. I'm only in the club, cause _someone_—" she glared at Harry. "Signed me up for it!"

Harry gave a sheepish smile. Alex was hoping it would cheer Ron up, but he continued to sit still, his eyes unmoving. A silence separated the four, as three of them ate breakfast whilst Ron sat frozen. "So.. why are you in the club?" Ron asked, rather rudely, staring up at Alex.

She shuffled on the bench. "Erm—pardon?"

"I can understand Hermione and Harry's reasons; him being the Boy-who-lived, and Hermione's reliable skills in every class, but what makes _you_ so _special_?"

"Ron!" A shocked Hermione said in his ear. She was quite startled at the rudeness in his tone. Ron was never usually like that, and she wasn't sure whether it was because he was nervous and dodging breakfast, or simply because he was frustrated that he wasn't invited to join the Slug club. Whatever reason, his attitude was completely uncalled for.

Ron didn't look at Hermione, but held a palm to her face. "Hermione, it was only a question out of curiosity."

"But there's no need to put it like _that_!" She hissed back at him, giving Alex a look of sympathy.

"Um, Slughorn knew my mother. So I'm presuming it has something to do with her. Sometimes, students don't only get invited to join the club for their abilities or knowledge, but because they know or are related to a special wizard." Alex winced while saying every word, hoping Ron wouldn't get offended by what she was saying.

Ron was still uninterested, but he nodded his head. "I think it's time for try-outs. Coming Harry?"

Harry had been giving Ron death glares in the time being, but stood up as well, pretending that nothing drastic happened. "Sure. Come on guys. Let's go."

(**)

**An: Back to Alex's POV, People!**

"So, what's that ball again? The red one that players throw around?" I asked a tired Hermione, who predictably brought a book with her.

"A Quaffle." Hermione mumbled.

"Hmm.. I see.." I muttered, turning back towards the field, watching many Gryffindor's whizz around the arena on broomsticks in red robes. "And is Ron supposed to let those Quaffle's through the hoops like that?" I raised an eyebrow. Although I have no clue how this game is played, I'm pretty sure that Ron's job was to defend the hoops, not let Quaffles fly through them.

Hermione instantly looked over at Ron, who was holding on to his broom with one hand. "No. No he's not."

"Then he better to a better job. Otherwise Harry will be left with no choice but to give the Keeper's position to McLaggen." I said warily, pointing out the differences between Ron and Cormac McLaggen, a seventh year Gryffindor who was also going for the Keeper's position. It wasn't hard to point out the differences between the two; Ron was rather clumsy, as McLaggen was swift and quick, but that smug smirk on his face made me want to send a bludger his way.

"Ron will be fine," Hermione said hotly, her eyes watching Ron as he got back up on his broom, and shielded the highest hoop.

I felt a stare on my face and narrowed my eyes, trying to look for another pair staring back at me. And there was Harry. On his broom, higher than the rest of the Gryffindor's, staring back at me with a small smile, rather than watching the players as he was permitted to do. I gave him a smile, and gestured him to go back to work. After his cheeks blushed crimson, he continued to do his job, which was praying silently with the rest of us that Ron would improve. I had to be honest, there was a reason why he was so nervous this morning; he's not doing so well.

McLaggen was doing an exceptionally good job. He hadn't let one Quaffle out of four through a hoop yet, when Ron had left two. Lavender was cheering Ron on a few benches down, and Hermione had also noticed her; I could tell that she was stopping herself from hexing the loud Lavender, who hadn't shut her mouth once.

"Face it, Hermione, he's hopeless out there." I told her hesitantly. I wouldn't suggest for us to help him, but I wanted Ron to get this part more than anything at the moment.

"I know, I know," Hermione waved a frustrated hand to shush me, before pushing her book, away. Her eyes found McLaggen, as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Confundo." She whispered.

As Ginny Weasley threw the Quaffle, McLaggen was preparing to block the lowest hoop that the ball was spinning towards, when his broom jerked upwards and the Quaffle flew through the open hoop. I rushed up to my feet and automatically cheered. My loud and pitched screaming echoed around the arena, as every player hauled their brooms to a stop before giving me an amused glance; apart from McLaggen who was still partly confused how he had missed, but mostly annoyed.

"I mean.." I called out, clearing my throat. "Nice shot, Ginny!" I gave her the thumbs up. She laughed, obviously knowing the reason why I was so joyful, and waved me off before grabbing the Quaffle once more.

I sat back down on the bench, relaxing my tensed shoulders. "I'm guessing you had something to do with Cormac's miss?" I didn't look at Hermione as I asked her, raising an eyebrow that was invisible to her.

"Oh," She breathed. "Just be glad that Ron's getting better." I could hear the innocent grin in her voice. "Come on, Ron!"

(**)

"Congratulations, Ron!" I sang, as the four of us made our way down to the great hall for dinner. Ron had been getting a lot of praises for making the team, and he was loving every bit of it.

"Thanks Alex." He laughed. "But you've said that seven times now, and the try outs were six hours ago."

"Don't pretend you don't love it." I grinned at him, and he agreed merrily, giving a larger grin. We all laughed before opening the doors and heading inside, strolling down to the middle of the Gryffindor table before taking a seat.

Along the way, I heard Hermione hiss at Harry; "Do it, do it now!"

"Uh, is everything ok guys?" I asked them both, watching them suspiciously as they sat opposite me and Ron. Hermione gave a fake smile as Harry looked away.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Yeah, everything's fine. Um, Ron, mind helping me-?"

"If you say; 'in the library' then the answer is already, no." Ron said lightly, chuckling. Although he loathed being dragged to the library by Hermione, ever since he made Keeper, I don't think he's frowned yet.

Hermione glared at him. "Only quickly! The book I'm looking for will intrigue you, actually, it's called Quidditch—"

"Through The Ages." Ron finished, his eyes hopeful as a questioning smile crossed his face. Hermione glanced secretly from Harry, to Ron, a helpless smile on her face.

"Uh, sure. We won't be long—"

"Oh, I don't mind, let's go!" Ron happily stood up and already made his way over to the exit, where more students were flooding the hall.

"Ok, but only if you stop interrupting me!" Hermione snapped, before following him, leaving me and Harry at peace. I turned to him and smiled.

"Nice coaching today, captain. You have a strong team." I said.

He grinned. "Uh, thanks." He scratched the back of his neck, which was beading with noticeable sweat, before he ran a hand through his dark, messy hair.

"Everything alright, Harry? Your cheeks are pinking." I shyly smiled, hoping everything was alright. He didn't look so good. Not his usual, happy self.

"Me? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, are you fine?" He asked quickly, his index finger pointing at my chest. I gave a confused smile.

"Um, yeah, I'm good. Is there something you wanted to say.. or?" I tilted my head.

"Um no. But.." he trailed off, looking around. "There is something I wanted to ask you." He finished softly, now looking nervous.

I comfortably leaned across the table. "Oh ok, shoot." I smiled.

He looked startled. His bright green eyes were warningly flashing, as he leaned back, resting his hands out on the table. "Um, are you—do you—I mean—do you want to?—no." He huffed, throwing his face in his hands.

I laughed. "Harry, it's me, just say it."

But instead of placating him, which I was intending to do, he looked twice as jumpy. But at least he looked up from his palms. He steadied his hitched breathing. "Ok. Um, Alex. Do you, want to go, to Hogsmeade, this weekend, with.. me?"

I gave a small smile. I could feel my heart beating in my throat. _D'bump D'bump_. But I obviously thought of the offer in a different way than Harry did. "Oh, Harry, I thought we were already going together. Us four?"

He bit his lip, keeping silent for a few seconds. He closed his eyes while speaking. "No, Alex.." he inhaled. "I meant just you and me. Like a .. _date_.." He opened one eye to catch my reaction, and honestly, even I couldn't picture what I looked like; but my face was definitely twitching with thrill and shock. Happy shock.

Is this my dreadful imagination playing tricks? Or was this reality? Was Harry.. Harry from Private Drive, the boy that my family warned me about, the one who ended up being a wizard, and became my close friends.. asking me out? Harry frickin' Potter!

As I wasted time debating in my head, Harry had been babbling on and on, nervously sputtering that if I didn't want to go, I didn't have to. "Harry." I cut him off, placing my finger on his lips. "You talk to much." I laughed. "I'd love to go." I blushed.

He sighed with relief, giving me a sincere smile before gently taking my hand in both of his.

Harry just asked me out. And I said yes. _Harry frickin' Potter!_

**Yeah, I know the ending and chapter is a bit suckish, but I actually came on my laptop to do homework, but instead, I wrote this! Shows how much I care about school.. haha. So if the ending is a bit cheesy for some of you, sorry, but it's late now and my brain is dead. I hope it was ok anyway, I didn't have a lot of ideas for this chapter, so obviously I took a bit of info from HBP, So Disclaimed: I own nothing!.. Unfortunately:( I hope you liked it though!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we go. _MY_ version of this chapter, not my friends, mine. Haha. Sorry for the confusion about the last 'chapter 10' it wasn't me who wrote it. But now I'm back on track, and hopefully everyone can forgive me about the last chapter? It won't happen again. **

On Friday, the day before mine and Harry's date, I wasn't so hungry at dinner. I sat, cheek in palm, lazily staring around the hall as my friends ate. I heard Ron's knife and fork scratch his plate roughly, before the smacking of lips and satisfying groan echoed around the hall. I closed my eyes, praying I wouldn't feel like this tomorrow, I wouldn't want anything to be ruined. I don't know where this small illness came from, but as soon as I woke up, I spent the morning not in classes but spewing in the bathroom. My stomach had been empty since.

My eyes scanned the hall once more, I hesitated, but stared over at the Slytherin table anyway, noting all their nasty, beefy, tough expressions. You had to be a fighter to be in Slytherin. You had to stand your ground, and if you've got it, _flaunt it_: which, they do. My eyes met a pair of icy blue ones, that looked just as dead as mine. Draco Malfoy mirrored my actions; he wasn't eating either, but limply laying his face in his hand, uninterestedly looking around the hall.

I wonder what his reason of being so depressed was. Was he nervous for a coming date too? Or simply feeling down in the dumps? When our eyes connected, nothing. He didn't smile, move, wave.. nothing. But simply held his stare, making it almost impossible for me to look away. His stormy gaze was so.. spine chilling, to say the least.

I haven't liked Draco since I arrived at Hogwarts, only judging him from what Ron, Harry and Hermione told me. But looking at him now, he looked far different than what he did outside of Slughorn's classroom a few weeks ago. He was no longer accompanied by that sleazy female, nor longer wearing that arrogant smirk. He looked like an outcast on the table. A lifeless, sad outcast, and although he was surrounded by his fellow Slytherin's, he couldn't look any lonelier.

We must've stayed there for a few minutes, just staring. Although it sounded uncomfortable, for me, it was the exact opposite. It was an unblinking battle, between two warriors who weren't particularly having a great day. His tight lips twitched before Blaise Zabini, who sat beside him, asked him a question, causing Draco to look away to answer.

I sighed, turning away too, smiling at Hermione who gave me a questioning look. Well that was.. interesting.

(**)

Finally. Saturday. My date with Harry: excitement was an understatement - I was almost shaking, literally. Grateful that I wasn't poorly, I smoothed out my hair, before exiting the empty dorm, figuring Hermione was already downstairs. I woke up rather late, so it didn't surprise me when I found everyone down in breakfast, dressed in their weekend clothing.

"Morning." I sat beside Harry, giving him a large smile. He took my hand from under the table, which brought a deep blush on my cheeks.

"Morning." He replied, entwining our fingers. I smiled at Ron and Hermione.

"Is everyone ready for Hogsmeade today, then?" Hermione brightly asked.

Ron grunted, his mouth was filled with food, preventing him from replying. Hermione rolled her eyes, her face pulled into a disgusted grimace. "Do you ever stop eating? Seriously, take a break." She said. I giggled.

Harry's head was bowed into that book he found in Potions. "Really, Harry?" I groaned. "Please don't tell me that book is coming to Hogsmeade with us." I teased, yet I was one hundred percent serious.

He chuckled. "Of course not." ..Thank god.. "But that's not going to stop me from reading it."

Hermione clucked. "You need to give her more information than that, Harry, poor Alex is probably dumbfounded to why that book matters to you so much." She hissed, turning to me with a smile. "It's the property of the half blood prince."

"Who?" I asked with a confused expression.

"Exactly." Hermione shrugged. "Who is the half blood prince? No one knows, but Harry is determined to find out."

"It's not just that." Ron piped up. "There's loads of bloody amazing spells in that book. Dark ones, mostly. As long as he's got that book, he's the best in class. Better than you, Hermione."

Harry looked up, frowning, worrying that Ron had put Hermione in another bad mood. He's known the girl for six years, you would've thought he'd be aware of what makes her upset by now! Hermione cleared her throat. "Thank you for that, Ronald."

His ears went pink before he dug into his breakfast. I bit my lip, stifling a giggle. After breakfast, I ran back up to the common room, grabbed twenty galleons and sprinted down to the courtyard, where most students were already leaving for Hogsmeade. Hermione and Ron walked ahead. "Is it a long walk?" I asked Harry out of curiosity. We started for the trail.

"About ten minutes. Why? Is that too much for you?" He chuckled.

I played innocent, pretending to think about it. "Maybe. But that's fine, if I run out of breath, I'll make you carry me." I grinned up at him.

He laughed. "That seems fair." He smiled.

Harry and I reached the tiny village, having no clue where Ron and Hermione had wandered off to, but went inside the Three Broomsticks anyway, throwing down a few butterbeers: which first didn't taste so refreshing in the morning, but the burning at the back of my throat eventually eased down.

We were in a private booth at the back, where a fading lamp that dangled from the ceiling was our only light. I had to squint to see Harry's face, but that made it more cosy. "Do you think we'll work?" Harry asked unexpectedly, as he returned with two new butterbeers.

I dipped my finger in the glass, licking the froth off my fingers. "What do you mean?" I asked him. He sat opposite me.

"I mean," he began, frowning. "By now, I'm sure you know that I like you, right?" He looked away, his cheeks colouring. I didn't reply, but silently urged him to continue. He got the message. "But with Voldemort after me, and all. What if you're… bait?" He winced.

I gave him a comforting smile. "Harry, I'll be fine. If I was doubtful to what I was signing up for, I wouldn't have agreed to this date. I have two devious brothers, who practically live to hex and jinx, some dark lord will be easy as pie."

His shoulders remained tense, and that look of uncertainness was still plastered on his face. "He's not some amateur with a wand, Alex, he's a very powerful sorcerer."

"Then give me that book of yours. Ron did say you have a few bad ass spells in there." I insisted.

He lightly laughed, shaking his head. "Why do I get that feeling, that no matter what I say, you'll always be in my mind?"

I shrugged, watching his expressions soften. "Only you can control what you're thinking about." I whispered.

He slowly leaned across the table, bringing our faces closer together. When his lips were inches away from mine, he raised his hand to rest on the back of my neck, when instead – it knocked over my butterbeer. I gasped as the cold liquid tipped over the table and poured over my jeans.

"I'm so sorry," He panicked, circling the table and dabbing my soaked jeans with several napkins.

"Harry." I said. He ignored me, rubbing my jeans harshly with damp tissues. "Harry!" I laughed, grabbing his wrist.

He looked up at me. "What?" He distractedly said.

I pulled out my wand from my boot, and flicked it over my jeans. The stains disappeared. He huffed, sitting opposite me, his cheeks flaming red. "I'm sorry." He muttered, looking down at his lap.

"For what? Spilling butterbeer over my jeans, or ruining a moment?" I mindlessly asked, clamping a hand over my mouth after I spoke. We both blushed crimson.

"Maybe we should get out of here." He suggested seconds later, after gulping down his last drop of butterbeer.

"Sure." I agreed. He took my hand and led me out the shop.

It was quite cold outside, considering it was only October. I shivered, hearing my teeth clatter. We hurried around the shops until my knees were shaking from standing and walking around for so long. The sky above changed from a bright gold to a deep blue. Dinner was in a couple of hours, yet I wanted to stay in Hogsmeade. I could already see a few students make their way back to Hogwarts, which reminded me, where was Ron and Hermione? We haven't seen them all day.

"Let's sit." Harry pulled me down to a wooden bench, that stood on the outskirt of a light forest, filled with lanky trees and bright leaves. We were invisible to the students on the trail, but I watched them return to Hogwarts in silence.

"Thank you for today, Harry," I told him, smiling. "It was fun. Reminded me of our days back on Private Drive."

He nodded. "Speaking of which, how are your family? Is Daisy missing you?" He grinned.

I gave a relaxed sigh, turning away. "I'm not sure, but I definitely miss her. I swear, if my brothers are treating her like dirt.. Merlin." I cussed, shaking my head.

He gently laughed. "I'm sure they're all fine. And your parents? Are they back from their honeymoon, yet?"

It dawned on me. It's October, they would've been back a week ago. "Oh yeah." I sheepishly remembered. I haven't sent them a letter or anything. "I'll owl them when we get back to the common room."

He fingered my hair. I turned to him, giving him a confused glance, when he held up a leaf. "It fell in your hair." He laughed, pointing at the tree tops above our heads, where falling leaves were gently swaying down to the floor. Harry scooted across the bench, I felt his hand graze my thigh.

"Thanks." I breathed, not daring to look at him. His fingers trailed down my cheek, tilting my chin to look at him. He hesitantly stared from my eyes to my lips. He closed his eyes, swooping down to brush his lips against mine.

His fingers played in my curls, as his dried lips moved with mine in motion. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as one of his arms circled my waist while the other cradled my face. It happened so swiftly…

When my last breath tickled my lungs, we pulled apart, grinning at each other. I saw my breath levitate in the thick air. My cheeks were burning. "Let's get back to Hogwarts." He decided, standing up. "Ron and Hermione are probably worried." I nodded, allowing him to pull me off the bench, as we walked up the trail, hand in hand.

…

When Harry and I got back to the common room, Ron and Hermione were sitting by the fire, glancing at our linked hands before we nervously pulled away from each other. I ran up and wrote dad and Kim a letter, before joining my friends for dinner. Three hours later, when I was preparing for bed, Mary returned with a letter from my dad.

_Dear Lexi,,_

_ The honeymoon went well. We really enjoyed. You know me, even though I spent three weeks in the sun, I'm still as pale as a snow man. We're all fine – I hope you are too. You never told me Harry was the boy who lived! Merlin, Alexandra, I didn't get the proper chance to talk to him! Yet again; "Hi, I defeated the dark lord" isn't the first thing you say when you meet a neighbour, is it? Please don't worry, Daisy is fine, but she's missing you. Some good news has happened in the house, actually, Charlie is now employed. He works in the ministry, where he met his (soulmate, Kevin likes to call her,) she's nice, and surprisingly, Charlie brought her over for dinner a few days ago: he seems happy. And Kevin is as airheaded as ever. Nothing's changed. We'll all be your goofy family by the time you come home._

_Can't wait to see you at Christmas._

_Much love,_

_Dad_

I laughed at the letter, realising how much I really missed my father. It was almost as if I could hear him read it over as he wrote it. I read over the last few lines, smiling. Finally, Charlie has found a girl! Now Kevin can stop taunting him about it. I put the letter beside my pillow, before lying down, smiling up at the ceiling. Today has been a great day. A great, great day.

(**)

The next morning, I was awoken by Hermione shaking me. I groaned, sitting up, rubbing my sleepy eyes. "It's Sunday, Hermione, there are no lessons, why are you waking me up at seven o clock?" I grumbled.

"Because Slughorn is calling a meeting for his club." She professionally said. I noticed she was already dressed, teeth brushed, and wild curls unsuccessfully tamed.

I sat up, now wide awake. "Ok, thanks,"

She nodded. "I'll be down in the common room." She said through the thinnest of thin lips, before hurrying out of the room, where I got dressed in peace. I threw my hair into a ponytail, before jogging into the common room, where I only found Harry.

He approached me, giving me a short and supple kiss on the lips. "Morning." He blushed, sweetly taking my hand as he stared at his shoes. I beamed.

"Good morning." I greeted. I suddenly felt a confident thrill lighten inside of me, as I cupped his face, pulling him in for a longer kiss. When I lightly pushed him away, his entire face was glowing with heat.

"S-shall we go? Hermione w-went early, but forced me to stay." He stuttered, when I was looking around for her. He took my hand and we both exited the common room, down to Potions, where the class was already full.

Slughorn smiled. I noticed him stare at our hands, before I pulled away, blushing. I took a seat besides Hermione, who knew something was up and was grinning. Harry sat behind me. Slughorn went on. "Thank you for showing up to my first meeting! I'm so privileged that all of you could be here! Let me introduce everyone to everyone!" He merrily said, before gesturing to each student and saying the purpose of them being here.

I lost myself in his speech, glancing around the room, eyeing the potions on the shelves and watching the colours swim around the jars. It was when a hand was placed on my shoulder, that I looked up, finding Slughorn's beaming face looking down at me. "This here, is Alexandra Russo. One fine witch, may I say. I heard that when she attended Salem, she did extraordinary well in Defence Against the Dark Arts, is that true Alex?" He asked in an interested tone.

I bit my lip, feeling the stares burn into my face. "Well," I cringed. "It _was_ my favourite subject, sir, if that's what you want me to say."

"You had an O for the subject in your O.W.L's, right?" He asked, giving me a fresh look. I carefully nodded. "Well, Miss. Russo, is Professor Snape fond of you? Does he praise you? I'm sure you're one of us favourite students."

"Actually, sir, I'm not taking Defence Against the Dark Arts this year. I dropped it." I shamefully admitted, as if he were the professor for the dark subject. He gave me an incredulous look.

"But.. why?" He choked. The room fell silent: so silent, you'd be able to hear a pin drop and rattle on the floor.

"Well, my professor wasn't the.. best. I guess I lost interest." I shrugged, although there was more meaning behind the story than that. I dropped the subject because I was forced to. By Kim. She hated that class, always saying it was pointless.

"Well, I sure won't let you drop such a difficult subject. There's not many who can pass Defence Against the Dark Arts, Alex, so when us teachers notice a bright student, we take advantage of them. I'll mention a word or two to Snape. I'll ask him in a week or so if you've attended his lessons. I'm expecting him to say yes." I had never seen Slughorn so strict. He gave me a brief glance, before his signature grin returned. "Anyway, let's talk about our future and plans when you all graduate. Miss. Russo, any ideas?"

I sighed. Kim will not be happy when she hears about this. "Um. A healer, maybe? My mother was a healer, she travelled to Britain most of the time, when her job transferred her to St. Mungos. I used to go with her most days, and watch her work. I've wanted to be a healer since."

His face brightened. "Really? Fascinating! How marvellous. Great future to chose, Miss. Russo. But dare I say, to become a healer you must at least have 'Exceeds Expectations' at N.E.W.T. Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms _and_ Defence Against the Dark Arts, all the more reason for I to talk to Snape."

Inside, I was thrilled. I loved Defence Against the Dark Arts, but I feared Snape a little: especially how Ron groans on and on about how strict he is. "Thank you, sir," I smiled.

"I'm sure your mother is very proud of you. How is your mother, by the way? That question has slipped my mind for weeks! I have to meet up with her one day!" He laughed, his eyes filling with sparkled joy. My heart fell. Hadn't he heard the news?

Everyone in the club was staring at me, probably wondering why it took me so long to answer such a simple question. No one here knew about my mother's death, I hadn't even told Harry or Hermione. Cold tears fell down my cheeks. I cleared my throat. "She.. was murdered last year." I choked. "Ex-excuse m-me." I ran out of the class and through the halls.

I heard someone run after me, calling my name and pleading for me to stop running, but I ignored them. I hadn't cried over my mother in such a long time, but when I started, I found it difficult to stop – I didn't want to, I couldn't, let anyone see me like this. I reached the fifth floor, successfully ditching whoever attempted to chase after me. I flew around the corner, only to be forced to the floor. Draco Malfoy was standing over me.

"S-sorry." I muttered, not really in the mood for a bicker. He didn't look up for it, either. He was holding a fresh, green apple in his hand and didn't meet my eye. He looked like he was going somewhere..

"It's alright." He said in a cold voice, before turning away and stalking out of sight. I sighed, getting up to my feet and brushing off my clothes.

"Alex!" The voice called. I couldn't run, the footsteps were only a few feet away. A hand grabbed my arm, spinning me around. I only saw Harry's chest before I was pulled into a tight embrace. I bawled into his chest.

"Shh…" He cooed, stroking my hair. "Alex, I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to know." I muffled into his chest. He could probably feel my tears sinking into his sweatshirt.

"It'll be alright, Alex," He whispered, holding me tighter. "I promise."

"How can anything be alright, Harry?" I whispered, finding it too much of an effort to make my voice audible. "She was killed. I watched it happen. It was.. horrible." I shook my head, not allowing the nightmare to claw it's way back into my mind.

He leaned back, cupping my drenched cheeks in his soft hands, staring at me directly in the eye. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't feel comfortable, alright?" He clarified.

I could only nod, before he pulled me back into another hug. Great, the other students will give me great sympathy after all this. I'm sure the Slytherin's would love the feeling of satisfaction while teasing the crap out of me.

(**)

I hardly slept that night, and the attention I received the next day didn't make me feel any better. The word spread across the school. I don't know what was more humiliating, the fact that people opened classroom doors for me, figuring I was too vulnerable and weak to do it myself, or passing whispering students and hearing them talk about me.

"I don't care about some random chick." I heard one female Ravenclaw growl. "Who the hell is she, anyway? What makes her so special? Her mother's dead, is that it? People die every day, I dunno why she's getting so much sympathy for it. It happened last year, was it only me who heard her say that?"

I knew she was right. What did make me so special that people pointed and stared whenever I walked near them? Did they know something that I didn't?

"Are you coming to dinner, Alex?" Hermione softly asked me. Harry and Ron stood behind her, staring at me with pity, like everybody else.

"Uh, yeah, sure," I said, following them to the great hall. Harry whispered something to Ron before he nodded and dragged Hermione forward. Harry gave me a smile as I caught up with him.

"I don't need a companion everywhere I go, mind you," I told him irritably.

He chuckled sadly. "I know. But I figured you need someone to talk to, and considering I lost both my parents, maybe we can relate our problems."

I knew he was trying to help, but I didn't want his sympathy. I shook my head. "It only brings back rough memories, Harry," I told him tiredly. "I can't."

"You have to try-" he patiently urged.

"I said I can't!" I cut him off. He looked away. "I'm sorry." I frowned. "I'm tired, I missed a lot of sleep last night. I might go to bed."

He sighed, gripping my shoulder. "Ok. If you're sure. I'll see you tomorrow, good night." He kissed me gently on the forehead before whisking away.

I walked up the marbled stairs, heading for the seventh floor. The moving staircases couldn't be going any slower. It's like they knew I was upset, and were crossly teasing me. I arrived on the seventh floor corridor. I was only a few minutes away from my bed. I smiled at the thought.

I heard soft footsteps from behind. I wasn't really tempted to be questioned by a professor, who was curious to why I wasn't at dinner, so I hid behind a suit of armour. But it wasn't a teacher. It was Draco Malfoy. He was strolling down the corridor, looking left and right, before reaching the end of the hall.

The silhouette of two doors carved onto the blank, stoned wall. When the doors fully appeared, he went inside. My eyes widened. Did a door just appear on a solid wall? Wow, this school is yet to amaze me.

Ugh.. bed?.. mysterious Slytherin?.. bed?.. mysterious Slytherin?

My feet led me towards the doors, silently opening them before taking a step inside. If Draco finds me, I'm dead..

**Ooh, so Alex's mom was murdered? By who? : D You're going to have to wait! I think I'll unravel some secrets and unexpected couples when it gets closer to the final battle, I think. And just to say, I'm not going to keep it EXACTLY like Harry Potter, considering it's not rightfully mine. So even if Lavender and Ron got together after Ron's first Quidditch match in the movie, it might be different in my story, if you get me? So if you see anything unfamiliar, they were my ideas. Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so, sorry I haven't posted in a while, and sorry if this chapter isn't satisfactory enough for the long wait. I don't really want to make this story a lovey-dovey Harry/Alex thing, so I'm changing a few things, so please don't review, saying, "no, it's not supposed to be that way," and don't predict things, because my story is not meant to be predictable. You never know, Alex may do something completely awful to protect a person she never had feelings for, before. Ok? That's just how things are going to be. Sorry if that came across as horrible, I didn't mean it like that. Thanks, hope you enjoy.**

I couldn't see him, but the sound of his footsteps led me forward. Why did I agree to this? I'm so tired. I was curving around stacks of books, desks and towers of old portraits that reached the ceiling. Every bend was a risk, I'd either push something over and get his attention, or I could accidently bump into him. But the worst thing of all, is, I couldn't turn back even if I tried. I was lost. I'm such a stupid, little girl.

I heard him stop walking around the mountains of supplies. I held my breath, hoping he wouldn't retrace his steps and see me. I peeked around a wooden chest, to find his back to me, his hand slowly gripping onto a sheet of white silk that covered a tall, wide square on four wooden legs. He pulled the sheet off. I had to grasp my throat, to prevent the dust that filled the air from licking my throat.

It was a cabinet. His hand slowly leaned on the handle, before he opened one of the doors. I couldn't see his face, but by the looks of his profile, he seemed frustrated.

Is this what I followed him in for? Risked my life, hiding from a troubled Slytherin, to watch him open a cabinet? Wow, my life sure is interesting. I blinked repeatedly, trying to brush away the heavy bags that weighed down my eyelids. Absent-mindedly, I opened my mouth and released a clear yawn.

"Who's there?" He whirled around. I hid behind the wall of books that stood between us, hoping he wouldn't come any closer.

"_Stupefy_!" He cried, as the books I hid behind all toppled to the floor. Before the last of the books reached the carpet, I flew to the floor, hiding beneath a shattered table, that looked like it was on it's last leg. "You're losing it, Draco," I heard him murmur, before his footsteps passed the table I hid beneath and faded somewhere in the direction we came from.

When I heard a door slam, I crawled out from beneath the table, to stare at the shiny cabinet he was examining. Looking around, I walked towards it. I opened one of the doors. Inside, was nothing. Nothing but shadows. It was quite a large cabinet, a person could definitely fit inside. It was cold and smelled as if it hadn't been opened in months, maybe years. I reached my hand inside, patting the bottom to search for anything Draco possibly put inside, but nothing.

So, what made this cabinet so special? It was an empty cabinet. An empty, smelly, good-for-nothing cabinet, that was hidden beneath a cloak before we got here. What was Draco up to? Should I tell Harry? I mean, Harry is under the impression that Draco Malfoy is a death eater, so any suspicious behaviour should be reported to Harry immediately, right?.. Right.

(**)

I caught sight of him, Ron and Hermione as all the students were exiting the great hall. Harry was smiling confusedly when he saw me. "I thought you went to bed?"

"Y-yeah, w-well." I panted.

"Is everything ok, Alex?" Hermione asked, leaning a hand on my shoulder.

I shook my head. "Malfoy. Cabinet." I said, through clenched teeth. My mouth was extremely dry.

The trio exchanged nervous looks. "Not here," Harry said, pulling us three towards the Gryffindor tower. When we arrived, the three sat in their usual armchairs, while I stood before them, explaining everything I saw.

"Well, what was he doing?" Ron asked.

"I'm not sure. He revealed a cabinet. It wasn't a usual one, I could tell. There was something unnatural about it. Besides, there has to be something off about it, otherwise Malfoy wouldn't waste his time with it, right?" I frowned.

Hermione nodded. "Could you take us to it?"

"I wouldn't know how to. This room – it just appeared out of thin air." I gaped.

"The Room of Requirement." The three of them said, nodding their heads.

"What's that?" I asked. Hermione started explaining.

"It's a hidden room in Hogwarts. It only appears when someone is in need of it. Whatever Draco was doing, it was obviously meaningful, otherwise he wouldn't have chosen such a private room that offers such magnificent equipment. If we can take you to the room, could you show us the cabinet, Alex?"

I shook my head. "I wouldn't be able to recognise it if I tried. There's about a million things in there, and I didn't get a good look at it. It was hidden beneath sheets first of all, but Draco forgot to hide it before he left, so it blends in with everything else."

Harry and Hermione slumped. Ron grinned. "What was inside? Boggarts?-"

Hermione tusked. I shrugged. "Nothing. That's what made it even more strange. It was empty. Completely empty. Having no special ability, or secret drawers inside or anything.."

…Or does it?

(**)

The first class next morning was Potions. Did I want to go? Honestly, no. I was not looking forward to seeing Slughorn after I ran out of the classroom crying, yesterday, but at least the sympathy from my fellow students had died down.

Us four were standing outside of his classroom, Slughorn was yet to come. I noticed the girl that clung onto Draco's arm the first time I met him, leaning against the wall, standing besides a dark skinned boy. Where was Draco? I looked away when Harry asked me a question. "Hmm?" I smiled.

"That's Pansy Parkinson." He told me, jerking his head towards the girl. He obviously noticed me staring at her. He didn't look happy saying her name, but Hermione told me that Harry had trouble with all Slytherin's. "Draco Malfoys'… Play toy." He said after seconds of silence.

"Play toy?" I asked him, glancing at Pansy from the corner of my eye. "She does look rather lost without him." I agreed.

He sneered, leading me inside the classroom after Slughorn appeared. We all sat down at our usual desks, and after ignoring many pitiful glances from Slughorn, I was on the edge of cracking. The lesson was long and boring. I sat back, appearing to be working hard when Slughorn stared at me, but honestly, I left Hermione to do the work. We were brewing a potion I couldn't pronounce, since I hadn't been listening to a word Slughorn said, and my eyes were consciously watching the door. Who was I expecting? A blonde haired Slytherin. Where was Malfoy? I heard that potions became his least favourite class after Professor Snape no longer taught it, but I didn't think he hated the class so much to ditch.

When the bell rang, signalling everyone to move on to next lesson, I gathered my things quickly and ran out the door, ignoring Slughorn when he was calling after me. "What's wrong with you today, Alex?" Hermione asked rashly, tugging on my arm for attention.

"Nothing." I breathed in frustration, looking away. "I don't feel so well." I lied. "Could you tell McGonagall that I've gone back to bed?"

"Sure." I heard her reply. I rushed away, my feet walking faster when I saw Harry and Ron walk out of Potions. I walked up to the seventh floor, and when I reached the common room, I slipped out a bit of parchment and wrote to my brothers.

_Dear Charlie and Kevin,_

_I miss you guys so much, it's unreal. I hope you miss me too, but from what dad has been telling me, Charlie is quite busy with some other girl. Just kidding. How are you guys? I hope you're looking after dad - and Charlie, it's about time you got a job! Merlin, I was beginning to think you had twelve O.W.L's for nothing! And Kevin, well, whatever good you're doing, keep it up. Any gossip lately? Anything interesting happening on private drive? Nothing new here, I'm sitting in the common room, doing nothing interesting that's worth mentioning. Reply as soon as you can. Your reply might be the highlight of my week._

_Love,_

_Alex._

After watching Mary fly away with my letter, I looked around the empty common room, suddenly feeling regretful about missing Transfiguration. I had nothing better to do, and because of it, I walked out of the common room, letting my feet take me wherever they felt like going. I was still on the seventh floor, when I stopped abruptly, before hiding around a corner. Draco Malfoy walked out of the Room of Requirement, before he unknowingly strolled passed where I was hiding. So that's where he had been.

Not allowing the doors to bubble away, I ran into the room. This time, it wasn't so hard to find the cabinet. It definitely stood out more than I thought it would, the oak shining brightly under the light. The silk sheet laid forgotten on the floor, and one door of the cabinet was open. Looking around, I stepped directly in front of the cabinet, my hand caressing the cold handle.

A green apple was laying innocently inside the cabinet, teeth marks scarring the lime skin of the fruit. I picked the apple up, twirling it in my hands, before placing it back inside the cabinet, shutting the door softly with a click. Pressing my ear to the door, I heard nothing. I didn't know what to expect, I didn't know if I was expecting anything at all, but when I opened the door, the apple was gone.

I scrambled two hands inside the cabinet, feeling every bit of the inside in hope to grab the apple, but all I felt was emptiness. The spot of light that shone through the cabinet was shining down on a blank surface. Confused, I stepped back, staring at the cabinet, what was it? Some port key? I should ask Hermione.

In case Draco returned, I left the right door of the cabinet, open, leaving it exactly how I found it, before exiting the room and rushing back up to the common room, now only wanting my brothers to reply to keep my mind off of things. However, my journey back to the Gryffindor common room was disturbed.

"Miss. Russo?" The cold and slow voice of Professor Snape called from behind my shoulder.

I forced a smile and turned around, "Good afternoon, professor. May I help you?"

"I'll push my suspicious as to why you're not in Transfiguration at this very moment, aside, seeing as though I do have a question to ask you. Earlier this morning, I had an unexpected visit from Professor Slughorn." He drawled, a thick eyebrow reaching his greasy hairline.

I cleared my throat, knowing what was coming next, "Oh, really? And what was it that he wanted?"

"He said that you were rather marvellous in Defence Against the Dark Arts back at Salem. I had a browse through your files and, indeed, your permanent record is rather impressive. I do suggest you take the class, this year, Miss. Russo." He said, not a care in his tone.

I ran a hand through my hair, huffing, my brain was overloading with many things. Was a new class exactly what I need right now? No, what I needed was a good chat with Hermione about a mysterious cabinet and a fresh cup of pumpkin juice. But what was worse to deal with – my favourite class, or a disappointed Slughorn after I informed him that I didn't accept Snape's offer? The latter matter, of course. "Sure. I'd be honoured, sir, thank you." I smiled.

Before he could open his mouth to reply, a tormented looking Draco Malfoy came storming around the corner, the concentrated look on his face disappeared as he found me and Snape. He was about to rush away, when Snape grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, and yanked him back. Draco was wincing.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape muttered, sharply, "You, as well as Miss. Russo, are also not in class. Why is that?"

Draco glared at his head of house. It was obvious that if I hadn't been standing there, Draco would've answered with the truth: an answer he clearly didn't want me to hear as he shot me a quick scowl, before replying, "I felt sick, professor. I was on my way to the infirmary."

Lie. Well, I would know that, since I saw him come out of the Room of Requirement, but would Professor Snape buy it? Or would he see right through him, yet let his favourite Slytherin walk away, unpunished?

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I'm sure a bad head is what has brought you out of your classes? Or blurred vision? The sickness must've infected your senses, greatly, considering the infirmary is definitely not on the seventh floor, and never has been. If a stupider excuse is the reason of your ditching, I'm sure acquainting Miss. Russo in a detention, shouldn't disturb your studies." He gave a nasty smile.

"Detention?" I gasped. The two looked at me, Snape lured forward.

"Yes, Miss. Russo, detention. You were also lurking around the halls, with no note from a professor, which leaves me but with no choice to punish you." He clarified, already walking down the hall, towards the dungeons, no doubt. "Come on," He said, realising Draco and I weren't following. Draco glared at me, before heading after Snape, and I shortly followed, grumpily.

(**)

I hated the dungeons. They were cold, wet and immensely freaky. I had only been down here once, and that was when I accidently got lost, running around in a haunted maze for minutes before bumping into a Ravenclaw prefect, who kindly directed me back to the third floor. It appeared that only I felt uncomfortable as we strolled through the dark halls, Draco and Snape seemed unfazed by the dripping of water that fell from the ceiling and the ghostly poltergeists that twirled above our heads, cackling.

I was walking a good twenty feet behind Draco and Snape, who were hissing hush words back and forth and taking long strides to reach Snape's office. I jogged lightly behind them, not wanting to get lost in the dungeons, only having to find my way out by myself, afterwards. "But, professor!-" Draco whined aloud.

"No but's, Malfoy," Snape scolded, roughly pushing the door to his office, open, and whisking inside. Draco paused after Snape's entrance, before entering himself. I sighed, following them inside.

Snape's office was everything I thought it would be. Gloomy, evil and well.. that's it. The only light that shone in the room were one or two potions he kept on his shelves. He walked over to his desk, whirled his chair around and sat down, facing the front of the class as he glowered at me when I didn't follow Draco in taking a seat.

"Miss. Russo, are you going to stand there like a fool, or sit down?" He snarled.

"Oh, er, sorry." I said, sliding in a seat next to Draco at the front. Draco stiffened and shuffled slightly to the right, widening the space between us. I gave him a strange look. Did he think I was infectious or something? By the look on his face, yes, yes he did.

"Now," Snape drawled, glaring only at me, "Before you get yourself into further trouble, Miss. Russo, would you mind telling me why you weren't in Transfiguration?"

Stupid Malfoy, he took my excuse! "I didn't feel very well, sir." I told him, unemotionally. The man looked at me as if he were trying to take a glimpse into my mind. I shifted in my seat. "After potions, I felt nauseous. I told Hermione to tell Professor McGonagall that I had gone back to bed."

He sneered. "Ah, yes, Miss. Granger. Gryffindor's know it all," He said mockingly. Draco sniggered. "And you thought she would pass on the message?" He raised an eyebrow, as if doubting whether Hermione was up for such a small task.

I nodded. "I was only going back to bed. I was planning on going to Charms, afterwards, I just felt lightheaded."

Snape stared at me for a while, narrowing his eyes, before collecting two pieces of parchment off his desk and handing one to me and one to Draco. Wasn't he going to ask where Malfoy was instead of class? Stupid Slytherin's. "I would like you both to write a two thousand word essay, on why lying is never healthy for your soul." He said, setting two quills on our blank pieces of parchment. I gaped up at him.

"But, sir, I'm not lying." I told him firmly, watching him walk back to his desk.

He acted as though he hadn't heard me, and settled two jars which contained whirlpools of colour in a carrier bag. "I'll be back shortly, I have a meeting with Professor Slughorn. I expect you to be half done by the time I return. Begin." He snapped, going out of the room.

When the door slammed shut behind him, Draco pulled out his wand and pointed it at his quill, muttering something under his breath. The quill plopped up by itself, and began scribbling tidy notes on his parchment. Draco pulled out a book from his robes, and opened it beneath his nose, allowing the quill to do the dirty work for him, as he pretended my existence was as important as a speck of dust.

"You shouldn't do that, you know," I told him. He stared up at me, blankly, raising a careless eyebrow, "If Snape knew what you were doing.."

"And he never will, unless a blood traitor tells him," He cut me off sharply, glaring at me.

"A blood traitor?" I scoffed, "What do you mean by that?" I dropped my quill to fold my arms across my chest, mirroring his glare.

An infamous smirk twitched on the side of his mouth, yet a look of disgust was in his eyes, "You're friends with the repulsive muggle-born, herself, are you not?"

"Hermione's my friend!" I pointed out, "Don't you dare bring her into this! I don't see what she has to do with anything! And would you stop that thing? It's annoying!" I spat, pointing at his quill, which was quickly itching his essay out for him. The noise of quill scratching paper made my skin crawl.

He looked at his quill, shrugged, then turned back to his book. I scoffed, turning back to my empty parchment, completely clueless where to start. I was mad, no, not mad, infuriated. I let him win. He insulted me, he insulted Hermione, and to make things worse, I just sat there and said nothing!

From the corner of my eye, I took a glimpse at his parchment, which was already half full. He'd be finished in seconds while I haven't even written my name on the top left corner of the paper. I read how he, or the quill, started off the essay and turned to begin mine, when a pale hand stole the quill from my grasp. "Hey!" I glared up at him, "give it back!" I reached for it, but he held it above his head, out of reach.

"I don't think so," He growled, "Have your parents ever told you that cheating is wrong?" His grey eyes were sparkling with enjoyment.

"What?" I screeched. "Are you kidding me? Says the git who has his quill working for him!"

"That's different. I'm telling it what to write, Miss. Soon-to-be-Potter." He snickered, coldly.

I glared at him, feeling the blush reach my cheeks, "How mature of you. But seriously, Malfoy, give it back!" I demanded, reaching for the quill. He held it higher above his head, I got up from my seat, standing on my feet, jumping to reach it when I fell back on my seat, heaving. He snorted, dropping the quill on my desk and turned back to his book.

"I'd start working, if I were you," He said nonchalantly, his eyes not leaving the open pages. "I'm sure Snape wouldn't be too happy to find a blank parchment when he comes back."

"You're an asshole, you know that?" I sighed angrily, beginning to write my essay.

"I've been called worse, princess," He said darkly, giving me the possibly scariest glare I've ever seen. I cleared my throat and turned away.

Minutes later, quarter of my parchment was filled with notes, when his quill fell tiredly on the desk, having completed the long essay for him. He lazily levitated the quill over to Snape's desk before peering at my parchment to see how I was doing. "What?" I hissed, after he snorted and was about to go back to his book.

"Nothing, nothing.." He brushed it off, staring down at his book while smirking.

"What is that you are reading, anyway?" I tried glancing over his shoulder, when his hands covered the pages, and he glared at me.

"Nothing that concerns you, or your business." He spat, slamming the book shut. He pushed his seat away from the desk and I winced when the metal legs scratched against the floor. He stood up and walked over to Snape's desk, placing the essay on a bundle of papers before he turned to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, when his hand was inches away from the handle, "Even if you have completed your essay, you haven't been given permission to leave. Sit down, you're not going anywhere."

He looked over his shoulder, sneering, "Who are you? My mother?"

"No, but I'm sure your mother wouldn't be too happy if you ran out of detention to go play with a cabinet." I smirked, walking around the desk and placing my hands on my hips. His pale face displayed a look of horror and shock.

"W-what are you talking about?" He stuttered, the book in his hand fell on the floor. I eyed it for a moment, but then I looked back at him.

"What is that cabinet, Malfoy? I was going to ask Hermione, but now that I've brought it up, I may as well ask you. I followed you into the Room of Requirement. I can't say that I'm sorry, because I'm pretty sure you're up to no good. So what does it do? Make things disappear!" I snorted.

He didn't answer. He was horror-struck, staring at his feet, his cold eyes no longer teasing, but.. scared? I took a few steps forward. "What are you up to? And don't say 'nothing', just cut the crap and tell me. Otherwise you'll leave me but with no choice to tell Dumbledo- Oof!" I cried. He had stormed towards me, one hand on my hip as he slammed me into the nearest wall.

His hot breath was hitting my cheeks, as he raised his wand, digging it into my neck. "I can do it, you know," He threatened, "Kill you. Right here, right now. You're a blood traitor, Snape wouldn't care. The only people that would come searching for you are the fantastic trio, who were managing their years in this shitty school well, before you came along." He hissed in my ear, "You have no meaning," He told me, huskily, tracing his index finger down my jaw line before placing his hand back on his wand, pressuring the tip harder against my neck. I winced. "Just a flimsy little girl," He whispered, bringing his face closer to mine. I could feel my heart beating frantically against my chest. Our lips were centimetres apart. "Don't you dare threaten me again, princess," He snarled, "I've done bad things, things people like yourself wouldn't have seen, even in their darkest nightmares. Why don't you just be a good little girl, run back to your boyfriend, Scarface's, side and stay out of the way? Stay as an outsider, out of the attention, where you belong and where you won't get yourself killed, unlike your brainless mother." He brushed a piece of hair that fell from my ponytail behind my ear. "Good girl." He breathed, throwing me to the floor.

He picked up his book and stormed out the door, the shelves rattling as the door slammed shut behind him. I shivered on the floor, gluing my legs to my chest as I stared blankly.

What was that?


	12. Chapter 12

**Miss me? No? Thought not. Haha, woooow. I haven't updated in a LONG time. I've been caught up in school work, so I hope you guys can forgive me? *guilty smile* I'm so sorry – but for those who are reading this right now, thanks for sticking with me and being patient! =) So because of the long wait, if you can't remember what happened last chapter, I think it's best to go back and read it, haha. Also I'm curious to know your opinions, so I'm going to ask a few questions at the end and if it's ok, please answer them in a review. Sorry if this chapter is terrible, I was sort of uninspired but I HAD to update eventually, right? *O***

**Yeah, so this chapter is NOTHING special. **And I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't great and didn't involve any couples or romance, but I wanted a bit of mystery in here somewhere :p Hope you enjoy!****

As I lay awake in bed that night, Malfoy's unsettling words echoed in my head.

_Stay as an outsider, out of the attention, where you belong and where you won't get yourself killed, unlike your brainless mother. _

Did he know something I didn't? It took me a while to recover from the frozen state he had left me in. If it hadn't been for Snape, who returned to the room minutes after, I would most likely still be down in the dungeons, staring blankly.

When I returned from detention, Harry, Hermione and Ron were on my tail, expressing their concern as they asked many questions, most of them having to do with Malfoy and whether he hurt me or not. As much as I loved my friends, I hated how they thought it was their duty to involve themselves in everything. They might be the golden trio, but it would be nice for someone to remind them that the world doesn't revolve around them. Sighing, I snuggled my face deeper into my pillow. I probably wouldn't be saying half of these things if the bags of exhaustion beneath my eyes weren't weighing me down.

Much to my dismay, I didn't get to sleep until three hours later, and it was all thanks to a blonde Slytherin and his questionable behaviour.

Considering I fell asleep late, I awoke rather early the following morning. I didn't bother to wake Hermione as I crept out of the girls' dorms, thinking of a convincing excuse to tell her later when she asks why I didn't wait for her. Truth is, I didn't want to. I didn't want to see anyone today. I didn't know why and my sudden change of mood even made myself sceptical. I hardly ever got angry but if I did it was for something reasonable. But I had no excuse today. I just felt the need to grip something in my hands and break it.

I looked around the deserted common room which surely would remain empty for another hour or so, before walking out of the portrait and heading down to the great hall. I wasn't necessarily hungry but if I didn't do something, Merlin knows what type of scandal my anger would persuade me to do. I walked through the grand doors and bumped into something hard in the process.

"Would you watch where you're going?" A voice hissed. I looked up into the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

_This is your chance, ask him what secrets he knows of your mother… _A stern voice echoed in my head.

"Sorry." I grumbled, pushing myself up to my feet and brushing the invisible dirt off my robes. "Why are you up so early?" I eyed him suspiciously.

_Don't forget Alex, remember to ask him about what he let slip yesterday! _The voice in my head warned once again.

"Now why would I tell _you_…" He growled, looking me up and down. "A blabbermouth Gryffindor, of all people? A untrustworthy lot you Gryffindor's are, shouldn't be known for your bravery but your nosiness."

_Come on, ask him already about your mother… it could be important… if you don't do it now, you'll forget…_

I ignored the insufferable voice in my head, huffed and folded my arms across my chest. Despite our height difference, I was determined to leave this rant as the bigger person. "I only asked why you were up so early, I don't recall asking to hear your personal thoughts and feelings!"

"Might want to consider that the next time you open your mouth." He snapped before striding away.

He certainly caught me on a bad day. I was frustrated and I couldn't think of any bitter words to spit in his face. "S- shut up!" I yelled, stomping my foot against the floor while glaring at him. I was really bad at arguing, as you can see.

He half-turned around with what I thought was a smirk on face. "Shut up? Seriously?" He remarked wittily, to which I replied with a grunt. We both stood in silence for a moment, a silence which consisted of exchanging disgusted glares. He opened his mouth and I broadened my shoulders to prepare for any harsh comment he'd throw at me, when nothing came out and he smugly walked away.

I blinked, my mouth agape… what was I going to ask him again?

_Ugh… about your mother… your mother!_ The voice yelled impatiently.

"Oh, right." I muttered, turning to summon Malfoy once more when I slumped disappointedly as his retreating form turned a corner and disappeared from my line of vision.

_Unbelievable_… The voice snapped disapprovingly, now adopting a tone which sounded a lot like Kim. _Such a messed up girl_… _Forgetful, incapable of asking the simplest of questions and you're talking to yourself!_

"I do not talk to mys-" I began defensively when I stopped abruptly once realising what I was about to say. Looking around the empty hallway, I shivered and continued through the doors for breakfast, wondering what triggered my peculiar mood and whether Malfoy was on his way to that cabinet or not…

I really want to know what's up with him lately. Something's not right, and the jerk of disquietedness in my stomach told me I might have something to do with it.

As days passed, my eyes seemed to have developed an attraction for Malfoy – they followed him whenever he left a room or entered one. They could easily spot out his platinum blonde hair from a sea of wizards and they sent alarming messages to my brain whenever he left dinner in a mad dash or a look of skittishness found his features. I don't think I'd be so interested in the Slytherin if not for what he said about my mother. But how could I detect a way for him to tell me such a dark secret?

I could think of one scheme, but could it work? I guess the only possible way to find out was to visit a certain Professor.

"Professor?" I asked him on the second Tuesday of November, staying behind in class as the other students rushed out the door.

"Miss. Russo, shouldn't you be running along to your next class?" Professor Slughorn smiled uneasily. Ever since I informed him rather dramatically about my mother's death he grew somewhat uncomfortable around me.

"I have a free period next, sir." I smiled, settling into a seat at the front of the class.

"I see.." He muttered thoughtfully, suddenly perking up and smiling. "Then how may I help you?"

I pulled out a piece of parchment from my bag which listed ten specific ingredients. I pushed the parchment across the table and saw his face soften with confusion as he read over my writing. "Is this particular potion familiar to you, Professor Slughorn?"

He nodded, inclining his neck to level his face with mine. "Indeed it is. A rather difficult potion to brew, my dear girl."

I nodded, displaying a small smile. "I was hoping you could help me with it. Its purpose is not for harmful reasons, I assure you. But my life's desire is to become a healer and to get the job; I need to succeed in brewing several potions – especially problematical ones."

A look of surprise invaded his beady eyes whilst he nodded and whispered. "Of course…brilliant. I'll help you right away. We should begin immediately."

The month of November flew by and faded into nothingness. December had taken its time to dazzle us with its presence, but once it arrived, I couldn't have been any more thrilled – my potion Professor Slughorn was kindly helping me with was half completed and kept hidden in the back of his office and I got to home in a few weeks time. I wasn't tired of Hogwarts, just the people within it. Including three rebellious Gryffindors.

I sort of distanced myself from the golden trio as the Christmas holidays neared and I think they had gotten used to my absence. No longer would they ask why I didn't sit by them for dinner or hang around with them in the common room, but I made sure to smile at them while passing in the hall or to work with Hermione in classes. A moaning conscious forbade me from speaking to them, Harry especially, mainly because I had to discover what Malfoy was up to and if I was determined to accomplish that challenge, I couldn't have the interrogative Boy-Who-Lived on my back, asking why I was suddenly interested in the Malfoy heir.

But keeping away from Harry had its disadvantages. Despite the fact that my cheeks still blush red whenever he looks at me, there was something I needed from him; the type of equipment he'd get rather suspicious about if I randomly walked up to him and asked if I could lend, especially since I've been giving him the cold shoulder for the past fortnight. But no matter, after this whole Malfoy situation is over, hopefully the trio can forgive me and we'll go back to normal.

One Saturday morning I awoke in a very bright mood. The potion that had taken Professor Slughorn and me twenty-one days to brew should finally be ready today. I crept out of the dormitory and rushed down to the dungeons, knocking sharply on the door to his office before the sun had even risen on the other side of the castle.

A sleepy Professor Slughorn opened the door thirty seconds later, his swollen face rather pale and wrinkled. I observed his striped pyjama's before I looked up at his sluggish expression. "Morning, sir! I was just passing by and wondered if my potion was ready?"

Now, under any circumstance, no Professor would've given me such a potent potion if fully conscious. So left but with no other choice, I set my alarm before even Hermione would stir in bed and am now bothering my Potion's master at exactly four o'clock in the morning. I doubt even Snape would be up lurking at this time…

"Uh – huh - uh, um yes. It's … it's in the back." He slurred, swaying slightly on his feet while his eyes drooped closed. A low gurgle drowsily rumbled in his throat.

I grinned and slid passed him. The gooey and frothy looking potion was spiralling around the dark cauldron at the back of his room before I lifted a small ladle I found on his desk and poured the revolting smelling substance into the flask I held in my hand. Once the flask was dangerously full and the cauldron was half-empty, I placed the lid above the flask and waved my wand. The cauldron disappeared with a small flash of light.

"Thanks, sir." I said to Professor Slughorn, who had now begun snoring lightly while leaning on the door for support. He jumped once I brushed passed him and groggily nodded and closed the door. I doubt he'd even remember I had dropped in by breakfast. Taking advantage of people was a very bad thing to do, but what other choice do I have? This plan was the only idea my useless brain could come up with to learn what Malfoy knew of my mother.

Luck was on my side today. Not only was it Saturday and I had no classes or homework to get distracted by, but I found my next victim walking in the halls hours later. Remembering the favour I needed to ask the raven-haired boy, I jogged up behind him and Ron in an empty corridor, interrupting a rather important conversation as I reached the duo. Before either of them noticed my presence, I glimpsed the worn out _Advanced Potions Making_ book in Harry's right hand. I frowned. He was still carrying that thing around, huh?

"All she ever wants to do is kiss me, Harry!" Ron was groaning, his cheeks flushing pink. "So, you're still coming over for Christm- Oh, hullo Alex."

I stopped sheepishly by their side and smiled. "Sorry, am I interrupting something?"

Ron opened his mouth then closed it, a look of apprehension plastering his pink face. "Uh, er, no. Harry was just on his way to see Dumbledore. What's up?"

I turned to Harry and gave him the biggest smile I could muster. I felt bad for doing this, I really did; but it needed to be done. "Could I borrow the Marauders Map, Harry?"

He told me of the map a while ago and I was intrigued by it to say the least. It was one of the two things I needed to discover what Malfoy was up to – the Potion being the other.

Harry raised an eyebrow. I could see Ron looking at me curiously from the corner of my eye too. "Um … why?" Harry asked, keeping his tone as neutral as possible.

I cringed slightly, racking my brains for an excuse. Arithmancy; perfect. Harry nor Ron took Arithmancy, they chose Divination instead. I scratched the back of my neck and feigned a grimace, trying to appear as embarrassed. I've never been a very good liar but I'm sure this excuse will sound convincing and innocent enough. "I forgot to hand in my Arithmancy homework, so if I have the map I'll know where Professor Vector is and can sneak in to her classroom without her noticing I had given my assignment in late. Please. This grade is rather important."

All suspicion was erased from Harry's eyes. "Um, sure." He gave a small smile, his voice sounding slightly put-off. "Go ask Neville to get it for you, it's up in the boy's dormitories. To open it, tap your wand against the parchment and say," he lowered his voice. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Was that it? That's all it took to get it off him? No begging, pleading, cutely batting my eyelashes and rocking on my heels? Huh, well that was easy. I gave him a bright smile. "Thanks Harry." I said. He nodded. An awkward silence soon fell upon us. "Well, bye then." I shrugged, running off.

As I proceeded down the hall, I could feel their eyes on my back and I just about heard Ron say. "Bit of a nutter, isn't she? I wonder what's gotten her so emotionless."

Emotionless? Although slightly offended, I pretended I hadn't heard him and resisted the urge to turn around and scold Ron. Instead, I pricked out my ears to catch Harry's response. His answer wasn't clear, he barely announced a word, but judging from the small huff he released before I turned the corner, it sounded as if he agreed with his redheaded friend.

Ouch.

"Thanks Neville." I grinned ten minutes later, taking the blank piece of parchment from his shaking hand. I didn't have to do much for Neville to obey my orders, I simply touched his arm and informed him what I needed him to do and he was already sprinting up the stairs with flaming red cheeks.

Wow, the sorting hat was wrong, I clearly belong in Slytherin. How many times have I lied to or sabotaged someone today? I think I've lost count. _But it's all for a good cause_. A voice tried reassuring in my mind and I nodded in agreement. This was for my mother; I couldn't let my guilty conscious get the better of me now. I'd save my apologies for later.

Checking to see if Neville retrieved the right piece of parchment, I huddled in the small corner of the common room and tapped my wand against the heart of the paper. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." I whispered, scanning my eyes across the room to make sure not one naked eye was watching me. When I looked back down at the map, it was activating from its blank mode to a magnificent piece of paper that was carved with black spidery lines that traced across the parchment to form a small diagram of Hogwarts with hundreds of student's footprints bouncing from room to room around the school.

I could see Hermione walking out of the library toward the Great hall for dinner, Ron walking unknowingly a few feet ahead. Harry was located in the headmaster's office with Dumbledore himself while Luna Lovegood was also making her way to the Great hall from the green houses. I watched a certain Slytherin linger around the seventh floor for a while before his footprints completely vanished from the paper. Wide-eyed and startled, I clutched the map closer to my face. Where did he go?

I stared at the spot where Malfoy stood not a second ago when a pain in my stomach increased and grumbled thunderously. I folded the map and ran up to the girl's dorms, slipping it into a secret corner of my trunk along with the flask that contained the potion I received earlier this morning.

Running back down to the common room, I decided to attempt the golden plan an hour before curfew on a full stomach when I was stopped before I had even reached the portrait by some second year that held a vanilla envelope in their hand. In a high-pitched voice, they told me that they got it from the owlery and that it was addressed to me before running off, looking afraid. Although curiosity killed the cat, I opened the envelope in wonder and read the message, before dropping the letter in horror.

**Dun dun dun! Nothing special, eh? But it's so late and I got more tired as I wrote this so half of it was written out of pure laziness. Shows how dedicated I am! =D I hope you enjoyed anyways, and btw, I hope you all had a GREAT Christmas and HAPPY NEW YEAR! That's how long it's been since I've updated, it's been a new year! Wow! I hope 2012 is a great year for all of you! ****Anyways, before I leave and stop bugging you all, there's a reason not one couple was in this chapter. Let's face it, I'm stumped. Some of you want Alex/Harry and others want Alex/Draco. So I'm going to pressure you all and say decided RIGHT NOW! What couple do you want the story to end in? I promise the next chapter will be better, cause it will! Alex's plan will take action in the next one and you'll see what the letter said! Thanks for reading again! Bye!**


End file.
